Rise of the Shadows
by Birdflame
Summary: Shadowkit is one of the cursed, a black cat. When she is merely a moon old, she is abandoned, never to return to SnowClan. A group of cats from the Tribe of the Streets take her in. Join her as she tries to find her place, and maybe even get revenge on those who let her down. No swearing in reviews or PMS if you send them. Reviews, please.
1. Curse

**I don't own Warriors.**

**One last thanks to those who helped me come up with names.**

* * *

><p>A gray she-cat with a white chest rested by a giant tree. Snow was embedded permanently at its roots, sparkling in moonlight. The Snow-tree started glittering like it was made from stars was the Moonhigh light shone on the tiny pieces of frost that we're in the notches of the bark. Even in Greenleaf they remained, though no cat knew why. Crystalheart curled up and drifted into sleep.<p>

"Hello, Crystalheart."

Crystalheart opened her eyes. A tortoiseshell she-cat with sharp hazel eyes was sitting on a frosty rock. Her fur sparkled with frost. All around her, snow covered the landscape, but it was still warm and the plants were alive like in Greenleaf. Prey-scent was everywhere. "Snowstar."

Snowstar jumped down from the rock. "Crystalheart, I give you a warning. The black cat is coming. Shadow will destroy Snow."

"What does that mean?"

The dream was staring to fade away. Snowstar's eyes lit up in panic. "Listen whatever you do, don't-"

Crystalheart opened her eyes. She was back by the Snow-tree. "Don't do what?!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Ravenheart, this is the last one."<p>

A small shape slid onto the moss. Ravenheart opened her mismatched eyes, full of love toward her kits. Snailpaw was licking the newest kit while all Crystalheart could do was stare at her. _A black kit. A black cat. . . . A cursed._

Crystalheart shook her head to clear it. "Slateclaw, you can come in now."

The deputy barged into the bramble den. He crouched by his mate purring, but his purring stopped abruptly when he saw the cats. "Ravenheart, look."

Ravenheart widened her eyes when she saw the black kit. "No. . . ."

"You know what we'll have to do."

"Can you ask Berrystar to wait just one moon?"

Slateclaw sighed. "I can try. But first let's name them."

Crystalheart whispered into her apprentice's ear, "Go fetch some borage." Snailpaw nodded and dashed off.

"This one will be Ryekit." Slateclaw licked a sandy-colored tom. He squeaked.

Ravenheart rested her tail over a gray she-cat. "Yellowkit."

"And what about the-"

"Shadowkit."

Crystalheart flinched slightly. _Shadow_kit. _Shadow will destroy Snow. . . ._

"Crystalheart, are you okay?"

Slateclaw's sharp tone brought the medicine cat out of her remembrance. "Yes. Fine. Snailpaw will be back with borage." She ran out of the nursery toward Berrystar's den, a cave under a mound of hard-packed dirt. In Leaf-bare it would often get buried under snow. Crystalheart cleared away some snow that was piling up in front of the entrance and poked her head through. "Berrystar, I need to tell you something."

The cream she-cat looked up, her eyes dull. "What?"

"A few moons ago when I went to the Snow-tree I had a dream. Snowstar came to me and told me Shadow would destroy Snow. Well, one of Ravenheart's kits is named Shadowkit."

Berrystar's blue eyes sharpened. "We must get rid of her at once."

"Berrystar, are you busy?" Slateclaw's voice sounded from outside. Crystalheart felt a pang as she backed out of the den and went to her own. "It has to happen." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>SnowClan:<strong>

Leader: Berrystar - cream she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Slateclaw - ginger tom with gray paws and green eyes (Shadowkit's father)

Medicine cat: Crystalheart - gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Apprentice, Snailpaw - black and white tom with gold eyes

Warriors:

Wrenfeather - brown and white tom with blue eyes

Frostflower - white she-cat with gray eyes

Dawnmist - cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Sagepaw - white tom with hazel eyes

Amberwing - dark golden she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Maplepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Jade-eyes - lean silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (former rogue, Topazfoot's mate)

Topazfoot - white tom with gold eyes (former rogue, Jade-eyes' mate)

Leafblaze - ginger and brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Lapispaw - dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Streammist - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Fallenember - gray and white tom with gray eyes

Songwind - tabby and white she-cat with gray eyes

Flakefur - white she-cat with blue eyes (deaf in one ear)

Cloudstorm - mottled gray, white, and cream tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Ravenheart - dark gray she-cat with one green eye and one gray eye (mother of Shadowkit - black she-cat with blue eyes, Ryekit - sandy-colored tom with green eyes, and Yellowkit - gray she-cat with yellow eyes)

Elders:

Fireblaze - ginger tom with a lame leg and gray eyes

Venus - cream and ginger she-cat with blind green eyes (former loner)

Frostwing - very pale gray she-cat with green eyes


	2. Bullied

**Just thought I should put in some customs for SnowClan. I'm also apologizing for erratic updating. I have a knack for that. I normally won't update so quickly. I just got done quickly.**

**Clan Customs:**

**Cats with light gray or white fur are to be honored above all. Cats with the rare black fur are curses. The cursed are to be thrown out of the Clan.**

**Kits and queens eat first, then the elders, apprentices, leader and deputy, medicine cat, and warriors.**

**Stay loyal to your Clan.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"<p>

Shadowkit opened one of her eyes. "I'm tired, Ryekit. Go play with Slateclaw."

Ryekit's green eyes flashed and he muttered, "But Slateclaw's on patrol and Yellowkit's too tired."

"So am I. And I'm hungry."

Ravenheart purred. "Well then eat."

Shadowkit stretched. "I was hoping to have an excuse not to go outside. It's too cold."

"No it isn't." Ryekit protested.

"You have longer fur." Shadowkit mumbled and started drinking. She listened to Ryekit gripe about how unfair it was to be the toughest kit in the Clan.

"Every time I want to do something, they complain." The sandy tom finished.

Shadowkit finished eating. "Fine. I'll go outside just to stop your complaining." She stood up and followed her brother outside.

The snow was almost as high as Shadowkit was. She reared back on her hind legs. The camp was huge. It was a hollow surrounded by trees which arched over the camp, their bare branches rattling in the wind. The nursery was a thicket of brambles nestled in the camp wall. The elders' den was a fallen tree. The warriors' den was a badger hole and the apprentices' den was right by it, which was a fox hole. The leader's den wasn't too far away. There were three tunnels, one that smelled of the forest, one that smelled horrible, and one that smelled of herbs. In the middle of the clearing the snow was cleared for several pieces of fresh-kill. A few cats were lazing around. She scampered over to the elders' den. Fireblaze and Venus were eating a hare. They looked up when they saw the black kit. "Good morning, Shadowkit."

"Morning." She looked down at the prey. "Could I have some?"

Fireblaze purred. "You're too young to eat solid food yet."

"Get away from here, curse!"

Shadowkit flinched at Frostwing's hiss. The white she-cat was still in her nest, too stiff to move. The young she-cat was used to other cats calling her a curse. The only cats who didn't were Snailpaw, Fireblaze, Venus, Ravenheart, and Slateclaw. Even her littermates would call her that, and she didn't even know why.

Venus glared at Frostwing, or at least in her direction. Her green eyes were cloudy and sightless. "Leave her alone. Black isn't a bad color, and I would know."

Frostwing snorted. "You can't see any color, rogue."

Fireblaze growled, "Mind your own business." Frostwing sniffed and turned away.

"What was that about?" Shadowkit asked, trembling. "And why does everyone call me a curse?"

Venus turned her gaze to her. "That's nothing a cat that's less than a moon should worry about."

Fireblaze shifted his paws. "She's going to find out soon."

"Find what out? What're you hiding?"

"Shadowkit, time to come inside!" Shadowkit looked up. Ravenheart was standing outside the nursery. She hadn't noticed that it had started snowing. "Coming! Bye, Venus, Fireblaze." She jumped over the snow, landed in it, and jumped again, following that pattern all the way to the nursery. Her fluffy fur was clumped and wet and she shivered. Ravenheart picked her up and carried her into the den. "Hey, Mama, what's a curse?"

Ravenheart didn't answer. Instead she put her on the ground and started licking her fur, teasing out the tangles gently. Ryekit and Yellowkit were play-fighting. When Ravenheart was done, Shadowkit bounded forward and asked, "Can I play?"

"No. Get away from us, curse." Yellowkit growled, turning her unnerving yellow gaze on her younger sister, who shrank back. She looked back to ask Ravenheart for help, but her mother was talking to Berrystar and Crystalheart with Slateclaw. Her parents looked stricken white the leader and medicine cat didn't have any sign of regret on their faces. Slateclaw nodded and the two cats walked away. Ravenheart buried her head in her mate's shoulder and darted to the dirtplace tunnel. Slateclaw walked inside, eyes brightened with obviously forced excitement. "Shadowkit, would you like to come into the forest with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>From what you know about SnowClan, what do you think will happen?<strong>


	3. Abandoned

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Shadowkit stared at him. "I'm not old enough!"<p>

"Yeah, and why does the curse get to explore first?" Ryekit whined, shoving Shadowkit aside. "I'm the tough kit."

"I just want to spend some time with Shadowkit."

Shadowkit noticed that he looked left and shuffled his paws, but she didn't care. She hardly ever saw Slateclaw, probably because of how excited she was. But she forced herself to calm down enough to think about this. "But I'm still not old enough. I'm not even a moon."

Slateclaw replied, "Berrystar and Crystalheart gave me permission."

"Okay then." If the leader and medicine cat had given him permission, then it was safe. Slateclaw forged a path in the snow so Shadowkit wouldn't get buried. She scampered after him. It wasn't until they had gotten through the tunnel that she realized the clearing was deserted. "Where are we going?"

"It's not that far."

And so it went. Shadowkit had a hard time managing. Her stumpy legs tripped over everything: rocks, roots, even leaves somehow. But every time she asked how much farther, the ginger tom would reply the same way, "It's not that far." The snow started getting heavier and the little trail that they had made was filling in.

"Slateclaw, I can't feel my paws! Can we go back?"

No answer.

Shadowkit stopped, peering up over the furrow, hardly a dent in the snow now. She couldn't see anything except white and the faint outlines of trees. "Slateclaw? Slateclaw where are you?"

Nothing.

Shadowkit looked around. She flattened her ears too keep snow from filling them and started going in the direction she thought camp was. All she could think was, _Slateclaw abandoned me. Slateclaw abandoned me. SLATECLAW ABANDONED ME!_

Realization hit Shadowkit like a clump of snow, which was what happened next. She forced her way from the powdery flakes._ I'm going to die._

Shadowkit couldn't feel her legs, but she forced herself forward. She collapsed as a huge dark shape loomed ahead, unable to muster the strength to go on. Everything, even her eyes, were numb. The snow nearby moved, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Smell anything, Lotus?"<p>

"No."

Ginger sighed, shaking the snow off of his ginger fur. As a fighter, his job was to protect the scavengers, or scavenger in this case, and he had to take extra care if Lotus or Bullet would destroy him. He sniffed the air for any sign of a threat. The scent of fear and frost hit the roof of his mouth. "Don't you smell that, Lotus?"

Lotus paused, her white fur almost invisible in the snowstorm. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Could be prey." Ginger meowed.

"That's not prey." Lotus flicked her ear, sending a small shower of snow down. Her amber eyes widened. "It's a kit!"

Ginger shrugged. "Let's leave it to its mother." But Lotus was already pelting away. The tom sighed and followed her scent. Anxiety crept through him as he realized it went into the forest ruled by the Tyrants. He sped up, half-running, half-swimming in the belly-high snow. When he caught up to Lotus, he skidded to an abrupt halt.

A tiny kit, not even as high as his belly, lay in the snow, not moving. Lotus was crouched around her, rubbing her black fur to get warm. Ginger just looked down at her, confused. Finally Lotus said, "We have to bring her back. We could convince Laurel to take care of her."

Ginger nodded. "I'll carry her." He bent down and picked the black kit up. She didn't even stir. Lotus stood up and the two bounded back to the Town.

* * *

><p>The Tribe of the Streets' camp was a huge alley. There was a huge garbage can on the end that Bullet and Sting used as a den. The Herb Cat's den was in a corner. The nursery was next, then the scavengers, and the elders. The fighters were on the edge so they could protect the alley. Cats were huddled in the safety of their dens. Lotus went to her mother's den while Ginger went to Laurel's box.<p>

Laurel was a pretty dark gray tabby queen. She had just given birth to two kits, Jay and Blade, a half-moon previous and might be willing to accept a third. She looked up as Ginger poked his head in. "What're you doing?"

Ginger put the black kit on his front paws. "Lotus and I found her freezing to death. We were wondering if you would take care of her."

Laurel's eyes softened. "Of course." She brought the kit closer to her belly and started washing her. After a few minutes, the kit started twitching. Ginger sighed in relief and ducked out of the den. As he curled up in his nest, he thought, _Everything's going to be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>The Tribe of the Streets:<strong>

Leader: Bullet - dark brown she-cat with sharp blue eyes (mate, Sting)

Second in Command: Sting - gray and white tom with amber eyes (mate, Bullet)

Herb Cat: Coal - jet black tom with gold eyes (mate, Sweet)

Mothers and kits:

Laurel - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Jay and Blade, foster mother of Shadow, mate is Killer, brother is Thyme)

Belle - ginger and white she-cat with very fluffy fur and blue eyes (mother of Spark and Algernon, former kittypet)

_Spark - bright ginger tom with blue eyes_

_Algernon - gray and brown tom with yellow eyes_

_Jay - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes_

_Blade - silver tabby tom with yellow eyes_

_Shadow - black she-cat with blue eyes (formerly of SnowClan)_

Scavengers:

Head: Slither - dark gray tabby tom with gold eyes (mate, Kya)

Ant - black and white tom with a torn ear and green eyes (Bullet and Sting's son)

Lotus - white she-cat with amber eyes (Bullet and Sting's daughter, Onyx's mate)

Kya - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Slither)

Sweet - tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes and a silver paw (mate, Coal)

Strike - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes (Skull's mate)

Killer - black and white tom with yellow eyes (mate is Laurel)

Gray - yellow tabby she-cat with gray eyes (Mowgli's mate)

Mowgli - brown tom with green eyes (mate is Gray)

Skull - white she-cat with tiny black dots and green eyes (Strike's mate)

Onyx - very dark gray tom with paler streaks and hazel eyes (Lotus's mate)

Fighters:

Head: Lamia - strong brown tom with green eyes (Spot's mate)

Ginger - ginger tom with green eyes (Cyder and Thyme's brother)

Makly - black tom with one amber eye (Petal's mate)

Petal - black she-cat with white spots and gold eyes (Makly's mate, Fae and Surge's sister)

Zera - dark ginger she-cat with gold eyes (mate, Dalton)

Surge - spiky-furred russet tom with blue eyes (Fae and Petal's brother)

Fae - dusky golden she-cat with black stripes and gold eyes (Petal and Surge's sister)

Cyder - pale brown tabby she-cat (Thyme and Ginger's brother)

Dalton - blue-gray tabby tom with hazel eyes (mate, Zera)

Spots - gray dappled she-cat with yellow eyes (Lamia's mate)

Thyme - brown tabby tom with white legs and amber eyes (Ginger and Cyder's brother)

Elders:

Claw - dark brown tom with white patches and amber eyes

Leaf - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes


	4. Ambush

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>"Who's this?"<p>

"That's the new kit, Jay. Leave her alone."

Shadowkit felt warmth everywhere, so different from the cold from before. Strange scents hit her nose.

"I hope she wakes up soon." Another voice squeaked. "I want to see if she knows any games."

The older voice purred, "Why don't the two of you play with Spark and Algernon."

The first voice, Jay, snorted, "Those two kittypets? I'm surprised they haven't died yet."

"That's a horrible thing to say." There was a swishing sound as the queen probably hit her kit gently with her tail. "Now go play with them for a while." Some of the warmth disappeared as the kits left.

Shadowkit opened her eyes. A fuzzy dark gray shape with darker triangle stripes on her forehead was looking down on the kit, her round blue eyes shining. "Nice to see you awake, little one."

"Where am I?" Shadowkit sat up, her muscles aching. She was in a strange brown box with rags on the floor. The flaps at the entrance were opened partially and cold bright light seeped in.

The cat wrapped her fluffy tail around her. "You're in the Tribe of the Streets. You need o stay and rest, Coal's orders."

Shadowkit cocked her head. "Who's Coal?"

"The Herb Cat." The queen licked Shadowkit's head. "By the way, what's your name? My name is Laurel."

Shadowkit didn't answer right away. I could say Shadowkit, but I'm not part of SnowClan anymore. "My name is Shadow."

Laurel tucked Shadow closer to her. "Now all you need to worry about is recovering."

Shadow closed her eyes again. She decided she'd stay for a while, not just because they saved her life, but Laurel reminded her of Ravenheart.

But all feelings of contentment disappeared when a thought entered Shadow's head. _Why did Slateclaw abandon me? And was the while Clan in on it?_ Those thoughts haunted her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shadow pressed herself against the wall, her blue gaze fixated on Ginger's tail. She gathered her strength into her haunches and pounced, landing squarely on her target. "Got you!"<p>

Ginger turned around from his old rat, his eyes glinting with playfulness. He had become like a father to her. He flicked his tail away and growled, "I'm going to get you!" He lunged forward wrapping a paw around her and bringing her closer. Shadow squealed and nipped his leg, her tiny teeth hardly piercing his thick fur. Ginger collapsed onto his side. "You got me."

Shadow jumped onto his belly. "Could I go out on a watch with you? Please?"

Ginger stood up. "You're too young. When your a full-fledged fighter then you can."

"But Laurel's going to start training us soon. Does that count?"

Ginger shook his head. He heard Sting meowing by the Garbage Heap and realized he had to join a watch or accompany a hunt. "I have to go now. Stay in camp." He dashed away toward the group of cats.

Shadow looked after him and bounced over to where Spark and Algernon were playing, their mother, Belle, sleeping not too far away. "Can I play?"

Algernon stopped immediately, giving his brother the chance to get up. "No. Go away, kittypet."

"I'm not a kittypet! You're more kittypet than me."

Algernon muttered something and stalked away, back to his box. Spark crept forward, his eyes apologetic. "Sorry about that. Algernon's just a little touchy about things."

"You shouldn't have to apologize." Shadow meowed. Her heart always would beat faster around Spark and she didn't know why.

Spark cleared away a patch of snow absent-mindedly. He was a few moons older than Shadow at seven moons and almost ready to become a full-fledged member. He was at least twice as big as her. His eyes were sky blue and his handsome ginger fur gleamed in the sunshine. . . .

_Focus, Shadow. _It was then she realized she had been staring at him. She flopped onto her back just so she could have an excuse to break eye contact, which was starting to get a little awkward.

Spark purred. "It's not much better outside. Just louder and smellier."

"At least there's more." She rolled back over. "And there's things to do out there."

"There are things to do here!"

"Like what?"

"Well. . . ." Spark paused. "Uh, chase each other and get yelled at?"

Shadow giggled. "Yeah. So fun."

A loud yowl came from the mouth of the alley. Shadow jumped and saw it was Dalton. His fur was covered in long wounds and he was panting heavily like he had run from the camp to the edge of town and back. A dark brown shape, Bullet, shot from under her den. "Dalton, what is it?"

The blue-gray tabby was trembling like a leaf. "Ginger, Zera, and Thyme are dead, killed by Tyrants. I alone am alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me for killing another cat that Shadow is close to (or getting rid of them, in any case). Also, can anyone guess who the Tyrants are?<strong>


	5. The Death of One Loved but Hated

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>In the ten moons since the ambush, Shadow had become a full-fledged member of the Tribe. She had quickly climbed to the Head of the Fighters, although she had earned many scars and lost one ear because of it. She crouched in the shadows, lost in her own thoughts. <em>SnowClan the Tyrants. Fits them perfectly. But why did they throw me out?<em> Even now, the pain of the abandonment stung like a thousand bees.

She was so busy in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Spark right by her until he whispered, "Anyone in there?"

Shadow jumped, startled. When she realized it was Spark, she licked her ruffled fur self-consciously. "Oh, hi, Spark. You know better than to sneak up on me."

"I've been right here for a few minutes."

Shadow rolled her eyes and sat back down. Her black fur brushed Spark's much lighter fur, but neither of them moved away. If anything they got closer to each other.

"Mn-hm."

Shadow jumped, again, when Sting cleared his throat from behind them, his eyes lit with amusement. "Shadow, I would like you to take a watch to the border with the Tyrants. Remember to attack them if you see a patrol so they know we're waiting for them."

Shadow nodded, flexing her long, ivory claws. _I am not from SnowClan. I am from the Tribe._ "Would you like to come, Spark?"

Spark flicked her ear with his tail. "Of course."

"Good." Shadow looked around. Algernon was napping so she better not disturb him. Jay had already gone on a watch. Blade was grooming. He'd be up for it. "Blade, want to come on a watch with me and Spark?"

Blade looked up. "Sure." He trotted over. Shadow led the way out of the camp, pausing at the entrance to make sure no Twolegs were nearby. They took turns making sure no dogs or young Twolegs came too close. Most of the time they would just ignore the cats, but every now and then a snappy beast or curious Twoleg kit would get past Shadow's comfort zone.

They managed to get to the border undisturbed. Shadow jumped onto the fence, peering into the shadows. The pale coats of most SnowClan cats would be easier to see because the snow hadn't come quite yet. Nothing yet, but since the border markers were stale, a patrol would be around soon. "We'll stick together for the time being. If we see SnowClan cats, we'll let them know we're here." Spark and Blade nodded and jumped onto the stiff grass, searching for scents. Shadow waited on top a little bit longer before following.

As they travelled along the border, the fresh scent of SnowClan drifted toward them, too strong to be just a patrol. Shadow paused to consider whether they should go over the fence or into the woods. She decided the woods would offer more places to hide. She flicked her tail and darted into the shadows. She crouched behind a bush, tail low, while Spark and Blade took up their own hiding spots. Soon enough the SnowClan cats came. There was a cream and white she-cat -Dawnmist -, a small gray and brown tom - an apprentice no doubt -, and then -

"Slateclaw! Are you coming?" Dawnmist yowled over her shoulder.

Sure enough, Shadow's father - _No, he is not my father._ - appeared. His ginger fur was patchy and his muzzle graying with age. His green eyes were dull with exhaustion. _Doubt he'll remember me._ "Got caught in a bramble bush. No need to worry."

Shadow figured it was the perfect place to interrupt. "You have every reason to worry." She growled, stalking out from her shelter. She could hear Blade and Spark behind her. "Now who should I demonstrate on?"

"That tiny kit would be the best." Spark growled menacingly. Shadow would've been terrified of him if she hadn't known it was all an act to appear stronger. "He looks like he won't survive the first snowfall. Might as well end him quickly."

The tiny tom hissed and fluffed up his fur, but before he could do anything, Slateclaw gasped. "Shadowkit? Is that you?"

Shadow tensed. _So he does remember me._ "I'm Shadow." She snarled, showing her strong white teeth.

"How are you alive?" Slateclaw persisted. "You should've frozen."

"Well I didn't." Cold anger started forming in her chest like she'd swallowed ice.

The small tom growled, but Slateclaw stepped in front of him. "Easy, Applepaw."

A red mist started forming in Shadow's vision as she lost control. Her muscles seemed to have a mind of their own as they lashed out suddenly. The mist cleared and what she saw sent a chill through her.

Slateclaw was slumped on the ground, eyes glazed. Blood pooled around him from deep claw marks in his face, chest, and throat. The snow was scuffed and smeared with blood. Dawnmist and Applepaw, both of who had their own injuries, stared at him in shock. "You killed him."

Shadow winced slightly when she put her forepaw to the ground. Her pelt stung from several other wounds. "He asked for it." She turned her head to look back at Spark and Blade. "Our work is done here." The Tribe cats bounded out of the forest and over the fence back into their land. "Are you guys alright?"

They both nodded. Blade's eyes were huge. "How did you fight like that? It was like you were untouchable. Even when you twisted your paw you hardly stopped. How'd you do that?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure what happened. Let's report this to Bullet." As she turned to start leading, she didn't miss them exchange a glance. Doing her best to ignore her paw, she trotted back to the alley.

* * *

><p>Bullet's eyes grew steadily narrower as the Fighters told their story. "Go see Coal. Good work."<p>

Shadow dipped her head and limped over to the Herb Cat's den. It was under the rubble of what used to be a building. Nothing had disturbed it since whatever took the building out. There were several herbs that grew in it, but the rest had to be scavenged from various places in the Town and in some safe parts of the forest. Once she had entered it, Coal looked up from his herbs. His mate, Sweet, was curled up in their nest, tired from a night-hunt. "What can I do for you, Shadow?"

"Bullet told me to see you. Our watch got in a fight with the Tyrants."

Coal nodded and started sifting through leaves. "Where do you hurt the most?"

Shadow licked her injured foot. "My paw hurts when I set it down and there's a nasty scratch on my flank."

Coal examined her paw and the scratch thoroughly. "You'll live. You just need comfrey and some dock." He wrapped the paw with the comfrey. It hurt a bit, but Shadow was too busy back in her thoughts to feel it. It took Coal practically pushing her out of his den for her to return to reality.

Shadow limped over to her den, which was better than the other Fighters' because she was the Head. Blade intercepted her. "Are you sure you're okay? I've never seen you like that before."

"I'm fine." Shadow murmured. "Just tired."

"Oh. I'll let you sleep then."

Shadow sighed in relief, watching her foster brother walk away. He meant well, but sometimes he got in the way of things. She climbed onto the ledge that formed her den and curled up in her nest. Her eyes closed and she sank into sleep immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter:<strong>

**There will be a duel and a new cat. And here are the new standings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tribe of the Streets<strong>

Leader: Bullet - dark brown she-cat with sharp blue eyes (mate, Sting)

Second in Command: Sting - gray and white tom with amber eyes (mate, Bullet)

Herb Cat: Coal - jet black tom with gold eyes (mate, Sweet)

Mothers and kits:

Belle - ginger and white she-cat with very fluffy fur and blue eyes (expecting Surge's kits, former kittypet)

Scavengers:

Head: Ant - black and white tom with a torn ear and green eyes (Bullet and Sting's son)

Lotus - white she-cat with amber eyes (Bullet and Sting's daughter, Onyx's mate)

Sweet - tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes and a silver paw (mate, Coal)

Strike - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes (Skull's mate)

Killer - black and white tom with yellow eyes (mate is Laurel)

Gray - yellow tabby she-cat with gray eyes (Mowgli's mate)

Mowgli - brown tom with green eyes (mate is Gray)

Laurel - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue (mate is Killer)

Skull - white she-cat with tiny black dots and green eyes (Strike's mate)

Onyx - very dark gray tom with paler streaks and hazel eyes (Lotus's mate)

Fighters:

Head: Shadow - black she-cat with blue eyes, a missing ear, and a scarred muzzle (formerly of SnowClan)

Makly - black tom with one amber eye (Petal's mate)

Lamia - strong brown tom with green eyes (Spot's mate)

Petal - black she-cat with white spots and gold eyes (Makly's mate, Fae and Surge's sister)

Surge - spiky-furred russet tom with blue eyes (Fae and Petal's brother, mate is Belle)

Blade - silver tabby tom with yellow eyes (Jay's brother)

Spark - bright ginger tom with blue eyes (Algernon's brother)

Fae - dusky golden she-cat with black stripes and gold eyes (Petal and Surge's sister)

Cyder - pale brown tabby she-cat

Dalton - blue-gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

Spots - gray dappled she-cat with yellow eyes (Lamia's mate)

Jay - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes (Blade's sister)

Algernon - gray and brown tom with yellow eyes (Spark's brother)

Elders:

Claw - dark brown tom with white patches and amber eyes

Leaf - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Slither - dark gray tabby tom with gold eyes (mate, Kya)

Kya - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Slither)

**SnowClan:**

Leader: Berrystar - cream she-cat with blue eyes (2 lives)

Deputy: Fallenember - gray and white tom with gray eyes

Medicine cat: Crystalheart - gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Apprentice, Snailfur - black and white tom with gold eyes

Warriors: Dawnmist - cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Amberwing - dark golden she-cat with pale green eyes

Topazfoot - white tom with gold eyes

Leafblaze - ginger and brown tom with green eyes

Streammist - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw - gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Songwind - tabby and white she-cat with gray eyes

Flakefur - white she-cat with blue eyes (deaf in one ear)

Apprentice, Applepaw - gray and brown tom with green eyes

Cloudstorm - mottled gray, white, and cream tom with yellow eyes

Lapispelt - dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Maplestorm - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Sageheart - white tom with hazel eyes

Ryeclaw - sandy-colored tom with green eyes

Yellowgaze - gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Jade-eyes - lean silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (expecting Topazfoot's kits)

Ravenheart - dark gray she-cat with one green eye and one gray eye (expecting Slateclaw's kits)

Elders:

Venus - cream and ginger she-cat with blind green eyes (former loner)

Wrenfeather - brown and white tom with blue eyes

Frostflower - white she-cat with gray eyes


	6. A Duel and a Marco

**Thanks to all my reviewers for taking the time to read it and review. I don't own Warriors. If I did, Millie would be dead.**

* * *

><p>Shadow's paw started feeling better a quarter-moon later. At least, she was allowed to go on camp-watches. She waited by Jay for her turn to eat. There was always plenty of prey around so there was no need to be hasty. Anyway, as the Head, she ate after Ant, the Head of the Scavengers.<p>

"So how's Blade?" Shadow asked, grooming her foster sister's ears. Blade had been badly hurt when rats had attacked his watch when they went past the Trash-heap.

Jay didn't move from her comfortable position. "Coal said he'd be fine in a moon. He'll have a shorter tail, though."

Shadow purred, "Maybe we should call him Blade the Stumpy Tailed."

"That's a mouthful." Jay giggled. She opened one of her yellow eyes. "Your turn."

Shadow noticed that Any had taken his place by Bullet, Sting, and Lotus. "So it seems. I'll be right back." The black she-cat padded to the prey-pile and sniffed a plump rat. It didn't smell like infection. It was pure. She dragged it off the pile and gulped it down quickly. She was halfway done when she noticed Algernon pacing not too far away, casting glances at her every now and then. Thoroughly creeped out, Shadow finished her meal and went back to Jay. "Algernon's being odd again."

Jay looked over at the gray and brown tom. "Probably just hungry. You know he's almost at the last of the pecking order. Doubt there's anything you should worry about." Algernon started looking at Lotus, who was picking at the pigeon.

Slightly reassured, Shadow lay down again, keeping half an eye on the gray sky, which didn't seem to be able to make up its mind about a rainstorm or snowstorm. "I don't get why he doesn't just challenge someone to get higher. There's plenty of cats he could beat."

Jay pressed her pelt against Shadow's as an icy breeze shot through the alley. By now it was Makly's turn to eat. "I think we'll finally get some snow."

"Me, too." Shadow tucked her nose under her paw.

As Fae stood up to go eat, Algernon yowled, "Wait!" Everyone stared at him; no one would interrupt the Evening Meal, or really any meal, unless. . . .

"What is your excuse?" Bullet called from under her den, tail tip flicking.

Algernon lashed his tail, eyes bright. "I, Algernon of the Fighters, challenge Fae of the Fighters, to a duel."

All way dead silent except for the wind and the muffled sounds of monsters roaring about. It felt like eternity before Fae mewed, "And I accept the challenge."

Shadow shuffled backwards to make a small circle. The other cats did the same. Algernon and Fae faced off against each other. Fae attacked first. She darted behind Algernon and quickly dashed in front of him again. By the time he pinpointed her, she was on his back, tearing long wounds on his shoulders and flanks. Algernon shook violently, trying to dislodge his attacker, but she held on like a tick. Algernon rolled over as a last resort. Fae didn't see it in time and was crushed under his greater weight. Shadow winced at her squeal of pain; she probably sprained something. The gray and brown tom spun onto his paws and lashed out, slashing Fae's muzzle, then her shoulder. The golden and black she-cat gasped, but Algernon was giving her no mercy. He knocked her down and loomed over her, teeth bared.

"I give!" Fae cried, going limp in surrender. Algernon scrambled off her, his fur turning crimson from his own blood.

Sting stepped forward. "Algernon, you have taken Fae's place. Fae, you are demoted one rank."

Algernon trotted to the prey-pile triumphantly and plucked a small hunk of chicken from the top, which he ate slowly, meticulously. Shadow could almost taste Jay's frustration. "I'm going to bed." The black cat whispered. "Wake me up tomorrow night when he's finally finished with that." Jay purred in agreement and she started back to her ledge.

"Tired already?" Spark intercepted her on the way to her den. Shadow whacked him with her tail. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Assuming I'm tired."

Spark rolled his eyes. "Then why are you going to bed early?"

"Your brother's going to die of old age before he finishes."

Spark nodded. "Probably. Would you like to go on a walk?"

"Of course." Shadow murmured. "It'll give me something to do other than watching a cat take forever to eat." They made their way past bored cats to the alley entrance. Shadow looked one way, Spark the other, both making sure no later-evening Twolegs were coming toward them before they crept out.

Leaving camp without at least two other cats wasn't exactly banned, but leaving by yourself wasn't recommended either.

_I'll keep Spark safe._ Shadow added as an afterthought, _And I'm sure he'll keep me safe, too._

"So where do you want to go?" Spark asked.

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe we could go to the Food-place. One of the Twolegs might come get us food."

"But we already ate." Spark meowed sarcastically.

Shadow flashed back, "Since when did you ever turn down extras?"

Spark glanced at her, his blue eyes suddenly serious. "Actually, I was thinking we could go to the Park."

"We're not allowed to hunt until we become Scavengers."

"I just want to show you something."

"What?"

"You'll just have to wait until we get there."

Shadow snorted. "Fine. But tomorrow we go to the Food-place."

Spark nodded, smiling slightly. He quickened his pace so he could be in front. Shadow muttered something and followed. Snowflakes started falling. Apparently the clouds had decided on snow. "Was tonight the best night to do this?"

"It's perfect. If there's enough when we get there, it'll look more stunning than I planned." Spark flicked his ear, which was getting filled with snow.

The snow started getting thicker and it was getting harder for Shadow to see Spark. Shadow shook yet another coating of snow from her fur, which was now matted with melting snow. "Much more of this and I'll be -"

Shadow never finished that thought. A heavy weight cannoned into her flank suddenly, sending her to the edge of the sidewalk. Shadow narrowed her eyes against the white to see what she was up against.

A fat ginger tom was outlined against a sun-pole, his yellow eyes filled with loathing. He had blunt, but powerful, claws and a blue collar with a silver tag around his throat. _This fat cat's a kittypet._

"Get off me and go back to your Twolegs, kittypet." Shadow spat. She tried to get away, but the tom was pressing all his weight down, making movement impossible.

The tom growled, "That's not how you talk to your superior, stray. Some cat needs to teach you a lesson. Marco will do that." He put his claws to her neck.

Shadow started to panic. This kittypet, Marco, was out for blood. He could either rip her throat out or toss her into the path of a monster. Maybe both if he felt like it. She tried again in vain to free herself, but again she couldn't move. _Where is Spark?_

"Get. Off. Her. Now." Shadow couldn't see Spark as she couldn't move her neck far enough, but she could tell just by his voice he was furious.

Marco laughed, a peculiar sound that hurt Shadow's ears. "After your mate's been taken care of I'll get to you." He dug his claws into her neck, drawing blood. Thinking fast, Shadow twisted her neck as far as she could and sank her teeth deep into his flesh. Marco yowled, ripped his paw away, and sprinted away, tail between his legs. Shadow scrambled to her paws and spat out a clump of bloody fur. "Coward."

Spark rushed up to her. "Are you okay? How did I not notice that kittypet attacked you until just then? In the name of the Tribe of the Sky, I -"

"Calm down. I'm fine. My neck's just a little sore." Shadow licked a paw like it was nothing. "Anyway, could we go see whatever you wanted to show me? I can manage."

Spark nodded. "But I'm staying right next to you."

"As you wish."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Spark pressed his fur against Shadow, probably so that he would be able to tell if she was in trouble, but the new touch brought a question to her mind. _Does, does Spark _like_ me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: So why did you make me say that?<strong>

**Me: It's a reference to something you wouldn't understand.**

**Marco: Shadow, you ruined my good looks! Now I have a **scar**!**

**Shadow: That was the writer's fault.**

**Me: Uh, oh. . . .**


	7. Twoleg Trouble

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Shadow was starting to feel tired. It was dark and cold out and even though it had finally stopped snowing, her fur was still covered in white. "How much longer is it, Spark?"<p>

Spark looked back. "Not that much farther."

"Good." Shadow felt like she was walking on lumps of stone. As they jumped onto the fence she muttered, "Great Sky Tribe we're finally here."

Spark climbed up onto the stone wall and helped Shadow up. She looked out over the Park. "I don't see anything special."

"That's because we aren't quite there yet." Spark purred. "But we're almost there."

Shadow muttered under her breath and half-jumped from, half-fell off the wall. She landed in a rose bush, it's thorns tangling in her long fur. She found each movement just led to her getting more stuck. "Spark, help!"

Spark's blue eyes glimmered with amusement from between the branches. "Don't move. I'm coming." He started shifting the branches so that there was a way out. Shadow bolted when it was clear, leaving plenty of fur behind. She pressed her belly to the ground, her paws tucked under her to warm them up. Spark sat down nearby, licking a paw. "You're welcome."

Shadow muttered something again and stood up. "So what was it you wanted to show me so badly?"

"This way." Spark ran over to a small forest. Shadow raced after him, limping slightly from her paws, which were cracked a bit from the cold. She ducked into the shelter of the trees, following his scent. She noticed that the farther in they went, the less and less snow there was. She emerged into a small clearing. The sight was amazing.

In the clearing was a pool. A few huge orange fish swam lazily in it. Branches arching overhead protected it from most of the snow, but let enough light in to make the water shimmer. Spark sat on a rock, looking at her. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." She moved over to Spark's side. "Not saying it was worth falling in a rose bush, but overall I like it."

"But you smell so nice now." Spark sniffed.

Shadow glanced at him. "So you're saying I didn't smell good before?"

"Well-"

Shadow pounced on him, bowling him over. They rolled around on the frosty ground, purring between play-growls. Spark managed to pin her down soon enough. Shadow blinked, looking up at him. He smirked. "I win."

"So it seems." Shadow murmured.

Spark pricked his ears. "What?" Shadow didn't give him a chance to think about it. She tucked her hind legs in and kicked Spark's stomach. He flinched long enough for her to slither from his grip and get to her paws a few tail-lengths away. Spark was trying to catch his breath. "Nice _*pant*_ job."

Shadow shivered. "Let's go back. It's too cold here." Spark nodded and led the way back. Shadow followed his bright pelt, relieved when they turned to the alley.

Spark faced her. "I had a nice night."

"Me too." Shadow added, "Despite the trouble from that kittypet. I must go to bed now." She trotted over to where she would climb up to the ledge. She missed Spark whisper,

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Shadow faced Mowgli, tail lashing with excitement. She had challenged him because he was one of the older cats and easier to beat. The brown tom didn't move, so neither did Shadow. She flicked her stub of an ear when one cat called, "Get on with it!"<p>

Mowgli snarled and swiped at her bad ear. His claws caught in the tender flesh and Shadow yelped. She ripped her ear from his claws and darted in, thrusting her head into his chest. He was sent flying backwards. Shadow dashed forward again, slicing and clawing the older tom's fur. He planted his paws into the cement, but didn't say anything.

When Mowgli was looking more red than brown, Bullet stood up. "Shadow, stop. You have earned your place." Shadow stepped back and nodded. Bullet turned to Mowgli. "Mowgli, you are dismissed from duty. You will be an elder until you join the Tribe of the Sky."

Mowgli dipped his head low and hobbled to Coal's den with the Herb Cat following. Bullet continued, "Onyx, you will be a Fighter. Is there a volunteer for the Head?"

Several tails were raised like flags. Shadow saw Lotus, Algernon, and Spark.

Bullet looked over each one. "Whoever can bring back more prey first will be the Head. Be back by Sunhigh." The three cats bolted out of the camp in seArch of food. Meanwhile, the rest of the Tribe continued on with the eating order. Shadow lounged by Jay, who was licking her ears this time.

"You know, you really have a thing for fights." Jay mewed between licks.

Shadow opened one eye. "That's how you get to where you want to be."

"True."

Shadow stretched. "I'm surprised you haven't challenged anyone yet."

Jay nibbled on a claw for a moment, thinking. "I don't want to. Quite yet, at least."

Shadow let the sounds of camp fade away was she drifted into sleep. When she opened her eyes, she was in a peculiar place. On one side was a sparkly forest. On the other was a mixed landscape, also sparkly. In front of her were two cats, one on each side. One was a tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes. The other was a familiar ginger tom with green eyes. They were obviously in a heated argument. Neither of them noticed her.

"She should choose, not you telling her what to do!" Ginger spat.

The tortoiseshell sniffed, "She needs discipline, something your Tribe doesn't have."

Ginger growled, "Just like you, Snowstar, to want everything your way."

"What's wrong with that?" Snowstar hissed.

Ginger unsheathed his claws. "That's tyranny. Only one cat is ever heard that way. At least in the Tribe every cat gets a chance."

"How dare you -"

"Don't I have a say?"

Snowstar and Ginger jumped when Shadow spoke. Snowstar recovered first and said, "Shadow, you have to return to SnowClan."

"No!" Ginger yowled, scrambling at the border. "You have a choice! Wake up!"

"Wake up."

Shadow swatted Spark away, mumbling something about snow. Spark poked her in the ribs. "Shadow, wake up."

Shadow opened her eyes. "What? Are we under attack?"

"No. Sting ordered you to be on a hunt, and I've been sent to keep watch."

She sat up, blinking sleep from her eyes. "Who won?"

Spark seemed to inflate. "I did."

Shadow purred and pushed her nose into his fur. She trotted over with Spark to the Scavengers and Fighters were assembling. Lotus was in charge. She nodded curtly at Spark and turned to the Scavengers. "Each of you find one Fighter and I'll assign you to a place." Shadow was instantly at Spark's side. Lotus meowed, "Shadow, you go over to the Food-place. Be careful. Watches have reported an odd amount of Twoleg activity around there."

Shadow dipped her head. "Yes, Lotus." She ran out of camp with Spark a tail-length behind, dodging Twolegs and the occasional Blue-box. **(A/N: The Blue-box is a mailbox, by the way.)** Soon enough, the Food-place came into view. It was surrounded by huge, yellow monsters. The Thunderpath around it was torn up, encroaching on the building. Shadow whispered, "When we get there, keep watch. I'll see if there's anything edible."

"I don't know." Spark murmured. "The Food-place looks . . . hunted. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Lotus said here. We'll just dart in, grab something, and dart out. No big deal."

Spark still didn't look sure, but he didn't argue any further. They crept over the gravel and past the demon monsters cautiously. Shadow sniffed the air, but there was no normal tang of food. "I'll check around back. You stay here in case anything sneaks up on us." Spark, grudgingly, nodded.

Shadow padded to the back of the Food-place where the leftovers typically were. Oddly, no scent but the bitter odor of Twolegs. She went in further, finally picking up a trace. The black she-cat raced over to the can and started digging through it.

If Shadow had bothered tasting the air first, things would've been different. But she didn't. She didn't notice the Twoleg sneaking up behind her until it was too late, but by then she was already trapped in a mesh box.

"Spark! Help!" Shadow yowled as the Twoleg entered a huge monster. She saw the ginger tom run around the corner as the flaps shut.

Inside the monster, Shadow fought, even though the vibrations coming from it hurt her head. She clawed at the Twoleg's odd toes and paws when she could, hissing and snarling all the way. The Twoleg must've had enough because it grabbed her mesh box and shook it. It took advantage of her moment of nausea to poke something into her neck. Coldness surged through her veins, bringing numbness. Her last thought was, _What about Spark?_

* * *

><p><strong>I could've introduced a new character another way, but this was the simplest (you have yet to meet said character).<strong>

**So, what do you think? This chapter was slightly longer than normal.**


	8. A Pound and a Spy

**I don't own Warriors.**

**So from where we left off. . . .**

* * *

><p>Spark clawed at the gravel as Shadow's tail disappeared around the corner. Something just didn't feel right. There was just too much Twoleg scent, more than normal. And there was another scent lingering in the air, harsher than a monster.<p>

"Spark! Help!"

Spark sprang to his paws. Shadow! He raced around the corner and froze. Shadow was inside a mesh box which was held by a Twoleg. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as the monster closed, trapping her inside. He came to his senses as it lurched forward. "No!" He ran after it, tiny pricks of pain stabbing into his paws with each step. He went as fast as he could, but the monster soon vanished from his sight.

Spark stopped, flanks heaving and paws raw and bleeding. "What am I going to tell the Tribe?"

* * *

><p>A dark gray tom was pacing in his confined space within the kennel. His time in the pound was almost up and if someone didn't adopt him, well, he wouldn't be coming back.<p>

The tom looked up when some Twolegs came near. Is today the day? His tail drooped when he saw it was just the folks who worked at the pound. They were carrying another cage with a mound of black fur inside, which meant they weren't planning on putting him down. Yet.

They put the black thing in the kennel next to his. He meowed hopefully. One of them smiled, but they didn't release him.

The tom waited until the Twolegs were gone before moving over. Between his kennel and the new cat's was a glass window so he could see it clearly. Only the rising and falling of its flank told him it was still alive. He sighed and rested his chin on his paws. This'll take a while.

* * *

><p>Shadow opened one of her eyes. There was a halo of colors mashed together in a blurry mess all around her. She groaned and sat up, blinking to clear her vision.<p>

"You're finally up."

Shadow jumped at the new voice, scrabbling to the edge of her prison. A dark gray tom with green eyes was looking at her from behind a sheet of clear-stone. He either didn't notice her discomfort, or he ignored it. "The Twolegs brought you in yesterday."

Shadow lashed her tail as she looked around. Around her she could hear the faint sounds of cats meowing, dogs barking, and various other creatures. Fear-scent and cat scent was everywhere and . . . was that the scent of death?

"What is this place?" Shadow asked, flattening her ear to muffle the noise chaos.

The tom started licking his paw. "This is the pound, the place where Twolegs take strays and other animals that housefolk won't take care of anymore." A sour tang entered his voice. "My old house - Twolegs abandoned me here. I've been waiting ever since for someone to adopt me. No luck yet."

"I was part of a group called the Tyrants, but they abandoned me when I was just a moon old. A cat called Ginger saved my life. I've been part of a town Tribe ever since. Twolegs captured me when I went hunting with a friend." Shadow didn't know why she was telling all this to a stranger, but she figured it was only fair. "What's your name?"

"What's it to you?" The tom meowed, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Shadow took a step closer. "My name is Shadow."

The tom hesitated. "My name was Carl, but you can call me Gray."

* * *

><p>Algernon crept in the shadows, eyes flashing as he searched out the cat he was looking for. "Leo, are you here?"<p>

"Leo didn't come today." The gray and brown tom jumped as a scarred silver she-cat stalked from where she was by a garbage can. "He sent me instead."

"Venom." Algernon dipped his head in respect.

Venom's hazel eyes glinted. "What news do you have?"

Algernon looked over his shoulder one last time. "Bullet's been getting frailer each day. Every cat knows she's on her last life. Yesterday one of our Scavengers, Shadow, got stolen by Twolegs. She's the one that could stand in my way of being leader. That is all."

Venom nodded. "Go on your way. Leo will be pleased." Algernon pushback the way he came, satisfaction coursing through him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun. Now what was that about? (Don't ask. You'll get a 'You'll find out.') Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal.<strong>

**The Fierce Ones:**

Leader: Leo - golden tabby tom with gold eyes

Shoot - gray and white tom with hazel eyes

Venom - scarred silver she-cat with hazel eyes

Charge - russet and brown tom with gray eyes

Ice - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Flick - ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Storm - dappled brown tom with amber eyes and very long claws

Rock - gray and black she-cat with a twisted paw and amber eyes

Wolf - gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Tooth - white she-cat with gray eyes

Blaze - fiery ginger tom with green eyes


	9. Dangers

**I don't own Warriors. If I did, Millie would die and there would be plenty of changes.**

* * *

><p>Shadow was bored.<p>

There was absolutely nothing to do at the pound except eat, sleep, talk occasionally, and look cute, which was hard for a cat who had obviously been in many fights.

"So what's life like as a stray?" Gray asked her one random afternoon. A small family of Twolegs had come by. They hardly glanced at her and Gray before getting a kitten.

Shadow opened one eye into a slit. "Dark, dirty, and you had to fight for everything."

"Why did you stay?"

"I had nowhere else to go." Shadow murmured, rolling onto her back. "I'd rather fight for everything than become a Twoleg toy. No offense intended."

Gray swiped at a fly buzzing around. "None taken."

There was an awkward silence for a while. Finally Shadow inquired, "How's life as a kittypet?"

"Boring, unless you get in a scrap with a stray. You are always well-fed unless you have one of the abusive owners. I've met a few cats who had to suffer like that." Gray shuddered.

"How does any cat stand it?"

"Usually when a cat turns six moons old their owners take them to the vet, also known as the Cutter. They become lazy after that. I wasn't one of those, luckily."

Shadow batted at a piece of something - What did Gray call it? Yarn? - that was dangling from the ceiling of her kennel before resting her paws on her belly. "That sounds horrible."

"It is."

There was a loud click and the chattering sound of Twolegs hit Shadow's ears. They were different from the ones that gave her food and cleaned her kennel. _What now?_

Gray stiffened. "Looks like my time is up."

Shadow rolled onto her side. "What do you mean?"

"If an animal doesn't get adopted, they get put down."

"Put down where?"

"It means they kill them." Gray whispered. "It's my time now."

Shadow stared at him. "They can't do that! It's just not fair."

"If things were fair, we wouldn't be here." The Twolegs opened his kennel. "You probably won't see me again. Good bye, Shadow."

"Good bye, Gray."

* * *

><p>Spark watched Algernon pad over to his mate, Cyder. The two had formerly announced it just after Shadow was taken away. It seemed like his brother was gloating about it. He had fought Skull for a position in the Scavengers, but she had lost so much blood during it she had died.<p>

Just thinking of Shadow sent a wave of guilt through Spark._ I shouldn't have let her go alone, or just go there in general. It's my fault she isn't here. It's my fault we'll never see her again._

"Spark." The ginger tom looked up at Sting. "I want you to assign some cats to go on a watch."

Spark nodded and stood up, shaking dust off his pelt, and went over to the front of the alley where most of the Fighters were gathered. "Blade, take Surge, Jay, and Dalton on a watch along the Houses-border. Make sure no kittypets have been straying across again."

Blade nodded, gathered the chosen cats with his stumpy tail, and led the way out of the alley. Spark continued, "I will take Spots, Lamia, and Petal along the Tyrant-border." The three cats gathered behind him and they trotted out of camp. Spark recalled the last time he had gone to the Tyrant-border. It was when Shadow had killed the cat known as Slateclaw._ I wonder if we'll encounter Tyrants this time._

Sure enough, as soon as they jumped over the fence, four cats appeared from the snow-covered forest. There was the gray and brown tom from last time, Applepaw, a huge gray and white tom, a white tom with gold eyes, and a ginger and brown tom with gold eyes. "What are you doing here, strays?" The gray and white tom hissed.

Spark didn't back down. "What's that to you?"

The gray and white tom was about to retort something back when a voice, clear and confident, rang through the still air. "What's going on here?"

* * *

><p>Shadow pretended to sleep for the rest of the day, really just lost in thought about the cruelty of Twolegs. She didn't notice her kennel open until a Twoleg paw grabbed her scruff.<p>

"Hey!" Shadow yowled as the Twoleg dragged her out of her prison. They put her in a smaller one and when they closed the opening, it was dark except for some holes on the ceiling. "Let me out of here!"

No response.

Shadow called for help several times, but there was no answer. Finally she curled up in a tight ball with her tail over her nose._ I hope it won't hurt._

* * *

><p><strong>Here's an allegiance update:<strong>

**Tribe of the Streets**

Leader: Bullet - dark brown she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Second in Command: Sting - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Herb Cat: Coal - jet black tom with gold eyes

Mothers and kits:

Belle - ginger and white she-cat with very fluffy fur and blue eyes (mother of Bear and Crystal, former kittypet)

Lotus - white she-cat with amber eyes (Onyx's mate and expecting his kits)

Bear - dark brown tom with long fur and green eyes

Crystal - ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Scavengers:

Head: Ant - black and white tom with a torn ear and green eyes

Sweet - tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes and a silver paw

Strike - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Killer - black and white tom with yellow eyes

Gray - yellow tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Laurel - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue

Algernon - gray and brown tom with yellow eyes

Fighters:

Head: Spark - bright ginger tom with blue eyes

Onyx - very dark gray tom with paler streaks and hazel eyes

Makly - black tom with one amber eye

Lamia - strong brown tom with green eyes

Petal - black she-cat with white spots and gold eyes

Surge - spiky-furred russet tom with blue eyes

Blade - silver tabby tom with yellow eyes and a stumpy tail

Fae - dusky golden she-cat with black stripes and gold eyes

Cyder - pale brown tabby she-cat

Dalton - blue-gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

Spots - gray dappled she-cat with yellow eyes

Jay - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Elders:

Leaf - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Slither - dark gray tabby tom with gold eyes

Kya - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mowgli - brown tom with green eyes

**SnowClan:**

Leader: Berrystar - cream she-cat with blue eyes (2 lives)

Deputy: Fallenember - gray and white tom with gray eyes

Medicine cat: Crystalheart - gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Apprentice, Snailfur - black and white tom with gold eyes

Warriors: Topazfoot - white tom with gold eyes

Leafblaze - ginger and brown tom with green eyes

Streammist - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw - gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Songwind - tabby and white she-cat with gray eyes

Flakefur - white she-cat with blue eyes (deaf in one ear)

Apprentice, Applepaw - gray and brown tom with green eyes

Cloudstorm - mottled gray, white, and cream tom with yellow eyes

Lapispelt - dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Maplestorm - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Sageheart - white tom with hazel eyes

Ryeclaw - sandy-colored tom with green eyes

Yellowgaze - gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Jade-eyes - lean silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Stonekit - silver tabby she-cat with gold eyes, and Blizzardkit - white tom with green eyes)

Ravenheart - dark gray she-cat with one green eye and one gray eye (mother of Slatekit - gray tabby tom with green eyes, Firekit - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, and Flowerkit - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes)

Elders:

Venus - cream and ginger she-cat with blind green eyes (former loner)

Dawnmist - cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Amberwing - dark golden she-cat with pale green eyes


	10. Escaping with a Lousy Partner

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p><em>In an alley outside the Tribe's territory. . . .<em>

A golden tabby tom was eating the carcass of a rat, keeping an eye on the entrance of the alley. Venom had gone to meet the spy a few days ago. Even though it took time to get from their base to the meeting place, he still couldn't help feel a twinge of worry for his mate. _What if she got hit by a monster? What if she got torn apart by dogs? What if she was captured by the Tribe?_ He had to shake his head to clear it from the nagging thoughts. _Venom is strong and clever,_ he reminded himself. _She'll be fine._

"Leo." The tom turned his head to see a ginger and white she-cat standing not too far with a black and white tom. "We have another recruit."

Leo looked over the tom. _He's strong, big, and intimidating. He'll do well._ "What is your name?"

"Tom."

"From now on you are Shade. Flick, introduce him to the other cats. Flick nodded and led the newly named Shade away to the den. Leo went back to his meal.

A silver shape entered the alley. "Leo!"

"Venom!" Relief warmed his pelt as his mate ran over. His muzzle brushed hers and she curled up by him. "So, What did he say?"

"He said the leader, Bullet, has been getting frailer and she's on her last life. A few days ago the cat that could threaten Algernon to becoming leader was caught by Twolegs. Everything is going swimmingly."

Leo purred. "Excellent. We got a few more recruits, Rock and Shade. Soon enough we'll be ready to strike."

* * *

><p>"Get up, lazybone." Shadow prodded her fellow cream and white prisoner in the ribs. It had been a day since the Twolegs had brought her here, the House of Horrors as she called it. "It's past dawn. You've been sleeping forever."<p>

The other cat, Vanilla, opened one gray eye. "Go away, stray."

Shadow flicked her good ear. "Whatever, Twoleg toy. Enjoy sleeping your life away." The two had a hate-hate relationship, but it was fine for both of them. Shadow went out the cat flap as Vanilla called it and into the yard. It was drizzling, but she didn't really care. She jumped onto the fence and watched monsters go by, spewing up muddy water as they passed. She would've gone back to the Tribe, but she still had no idea how to get around. She didn't even know where she was.

"Stray, come back in here! The Housefolk say so!"

Shadow rolled her eyes at Vanilla's ridiculous nickname for her, but she went back anyway. As she slid back in, Vanilla looked up at her from her basket. "Tell me another story."

"What are you, a kit? No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You will or I'll make the Housefolk send you back to the pound." Vanilla threatened.

Shadow growled, but complied. "About what?"

"Oh, you know, anything."

"Fine. Once upon a time there was a rock and it sat there. The end."

Vanilla whined, "Tell me a good story."

Shadow searched through her memories. Finally she found a story that seemed somewhat suitable. "Before I came here I lived in a Tribe of strays. When I became a full-fledged member the first watch I went on was with two cats, Spark and Algernon."

"Describe them. I need a picture."

"Algernon is a gray and brown tom. Spark is . . . ginger."

Vanilla purred, suddenly friendly. "Spark is ginger? I need more than that."

Shadow didn't notice the gleam in the gray depths. "Spark has ginger fur, like the sun. His eyes are bluer than the Greenleaf sky and just as clear."

"I have an idea. I could show you out of the Twolegplace to approximately where you lived before -" Vanilla began.

Hope began to bloom in Shadow's chest. "You can?"

Vanilla glared at her. "I wasn't finished. I can do that, but you have to take me with you."

Shadow stared at her, then started laughing. "You wouldn't survive a day on the streets, Twoleg toy."

"Please." Vanilla whimpered. "You could teach me how."

Shadow thought about it. _She'll probably die on the way. But I'll have a chance to see Spark again._ "Fine. Lead the way."

"First, we eat." Vanilla trotted to her food bowl and started crunching the pellets between her teeth. Shadow moved to hers, eager to get started. She finished long before Vanilla was even halfway through. While the kittypet finished up, Shadow started washing, ruffling her fur on purpose so it didn't look like she had ever been a Kittypet. By then Vanilla was done. "Now, follow me."

Shadow padded after Vanilla, muttering under her breath. They jumped over the fence. "We just have to cross this road and go past a few houses. Then the real fun begins."

Shadow didn't like the sound of that.

Shadow waited until there was no sign of monsters before she crossed. She had to almost swim in a deep patch of water on the far side, staining her fur an ugly dark brown. When she turned back, her jaw dropped. Vanilla was slowly padding along the side, looking for a place to get past the water without getting her fur dirty. At that moment, a monster came rushing toward her. Shadow ran out onto the Thunderpath, grabbed her scruff, and dragged her off with heartbeats to spare. Vanilla looked in horror at her filthy fur. "What have you done?"

Shadow started cleaning her fur. "I saved your life, that's what."

"You ruined my fur! It'll take forever to clean." The cream and white she-cat licked frantically at her pelt. Shadow watched her for a while, amusement glimmering in her blue eyes, and resumed cleaning. This time Vanilla finished faster, although that might have something to do with how hard she was licking. "Hurry up. We don't have all day."

Shadow didn't bother to dignify her comment with a reply and continued washing. When her fur was clean, the rain had stopped completely. Vanilla treaded carefully and slowly, quickly using up Shadow's patience. "'Hurry up. We don't have all day.'" She hissed in a mocking tone. Vanilla pretended she didn't hear.

Eventually they reached the area past the Twoleg-nests Vanilla had been talking about. Shadow's eyes widened in horror as she tried to take in the chaos in front of her. Talk buildings, monsters, Thunderpaths, so many Thunderpaths, and noise, so much noise. . . .

"So, are we going or what?" Vanilla asked, not seeming to be disturbed by the . . . stuff they lay before them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the possibility abrupt ending.<strong>

Vanilla - cream and white she-cat with gray eyes

Shadow - black she-cat with thick fur, blue eyes, a missing ear, and a scar on her shoulder

Cloudy - plump gray she-cat with green eyes (kittypet)


	11. Cloudy Bloodshed

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Shadow did her best to smooth the tremors out of her voice. "Yes, we are."<p>

"Then follow me." Vanilla padded calmly toward the chaos. Shadow gulped and trailed after her. Despite having lived by Thunderpaths most of her life, she had never really gotten used to them, and this was just pushing it, and she was pretty sure that Vanilla was going so close to the mob on purpose.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Shadow asked, glancing at a Thunderpath only a few tail-lengths away.

Vanilla rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, stray."

Shadow growled, "You're a stray, too."

"No I'm not. I'm a guide."

"A stray guide."

Vanilla raised her nose in the air as if she didn't hear the last bit and continued on. It was Shadow's turn to roll her eyes as she followed. _Why did I have to get the most arrogant, self-absorbed, cocky cat as a guide?_ Relief filled her as Vanilla veered away from the noise, but it disappeared when she saw where she was heading. "Uh, Vanilla, I think we're going the wrong way."

"No we aren't."

"Then why are you leading us toward that nest?" Shadow flicked her tail at the Twoleg-nest in the distance.

Vanilla stopped and turned around, tail twitching in annoyance. "That is our first stop. It takes time to get to the Downtown, so we need to stop frequently. I have a friend who lives there, and she'd be glad to help us."

Shadow knew it was a good idea, but it hurt her pride to say so. "Whatever, stray guide."

They traveled in silence over the shadowy wasteland. The rain eventually let up, though it was almost pitch black now that the sun had set. The only light came from the not-so-distant nest and the monsters on the Thunderpath far behind them. Shadow wasn't really paying attention to Vanilla complain about the mud "ruining" her fur. It felt like years before they reached the Twoleg-nest, wet and cold and covered in mud. Vanilla yowled, "Cloudy, are you in there? It's me, Vanilla!"

For a few heartbeats there was nothing. Then quickly plump gray she-cat emerged from the cat flap, green eyes shining. "Hi, Vanilla. Long time no see."

"Nice to see you, Cloudy. Where's Spike?" Vanilla purred. Shadow narrowed her eyes. She could detect the slightest hint of jealousy in the cream and white cat's tone.

Cloudy obviously didn't notice. "He's sick, so the housefolk took him to the vet. He'll be back tomorrow." She only just seemed to notice Shadow. "Who's this?"

Vanilla meowed, "This is Shadow. She's a stray. We're going to where she lived before."

"What do you mean by 'we're?' Are you both going?"

"Yes. And we should get on our way." Shadow muttered.

Cloudy looked over her shoulder. "You two can stay the night here. There's a warm place back in the shed. Plenty of mice there, too."

Shadow opened her mouth to refuse but Vanilla interrupted her. "Of course we'll take it. Thank you."

"No problem." While Cloudy went back inside, Vanilla ran over to the small building made from wood. Shadow went after her, growling softly.

Inside the shed it was cluttered with tiny versions of monsters with mice literally everywhere. In fact, Shadow accidentally broke one's spine by stepping on it as she came in. She looked down on it, surprised, and bent down to start eating it. When she looked up, Vanilla was cleaning her pelt, grimacing at the gritty feeling of mud. Shadow simply shook most of it out and curled up, tail over her nose.

Despite all her attempts to sleep, somehow Shadow couldn't. She could tell Vanilla was, but the odor of the mini-monsters was too strong and no matter which way she positioned herself, she just couldn't sleep. Finally she started think about the Tribe and Spark. Eventually those thoughts turned hazy as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Leo looked over his cats. Their ranks had gotten stronger once more and they were ready to launch an attack. Though he left a sufficient amount to guard the camp, he brought enough to guarantee a victory. "Remember, if you see the brown and gray tom, Algernon, do not attack him. If he attacks you, play along, but don't hurt him. And don't forget that I'm the one to make the kill." He flicked his tail and the Fierce Ones poured out of their base behind him like rats swarming toward fresh meat. They slunk through the streets like living shadows, their unsheathed claws clicking on the pavement. Leo waited by the place where the Tribe's scent ended and waited. A watch or hunt should be out soon. Sure enough, four cats soon reached them, sniffing. None of them was Algernon.<p>

"Do you smell anything, Bear?" A ginger and white she-cat asked.

The dark brown tom sniffed the air. "Yeah. It smells nasty, like crow-food and the rainbow stuff that's in some puddles."

Leo smirked and raised his tail. His cats started to surround the Tribe cats.

The other kit, another ginger and white she-cat, looked around. "Belle, it's moving."

Belle and the other cat, a fiery ginger tom, exchanged worried glances. Leo knew who his target was now and he lashed his tail down. Immediately the cats he brought surged forward without making a sound. Leo jumped on the one named Belle with a snarl. His awareness dimmed past the blur of her fur, rapidly turning crimson as he slashed and gouged with his claws. Finally he stopped playing with his kill and he sank his teeth deep into her throat. Her yowl was cut off as her neck snapped. He let her drop and looked around.

The other cats were gone, having run off. His own didn't have too many injuries on them. "Good work. Let's go before they get reinforcements."

As quickly and silently as the Fierce Ones had arrived, they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this was slightly shorter than usual.<strong>


	12. Return

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Shadow somehow managed to get Vanilla up at dawn the next morning. They ate a few mice they had caught and were on their way before the sun was fully up. There was a lot more wasteland to cover before they reached the Downtown.<p>

The wasteland was a very boring section of the city. There was really nothing there except the occasion pipe and the black paws of monsters. Vanilla called them tires.

"Can we stop and hunt?" Vanilla asked.

Shadow flattened her ears as a particularly large monster roared past on the huge Thunderpath by them. "No. We can't stop. You wanted to come along, so you need to get used to the hard life."

By Sunhigh even Shadow was ready to admit defeat. Her paws were throbbing and her belly growled like she had never eaten before. _Maybe we should stop. But where?_ She looked around, hopelessness filling her. _There's no shelter from the cold or prey to be caught. We're better off now._

She couldn't convince herself.

By sunset they had almost reached the outskirts of the Downtown. Shadow knew there would be shelter and food there, but on the other paw there was plenty of dangers that she wouldn't be able to face, at least while having to take care of a useless lump like Vanilla. "Let's stop -"

"Yes." Vanilla flopped onto the ground before she even finished. Shadow rolled her eyes and curled up under a rock. She licked the bitter grit and snow from between her pads while Vanilla started snoring. _I wonder why I didn't just try going by myself. I could travel twice as fast. I might even be home now. She rested her head on her paws. I hope it doesn't take much longer._

* * *

><p>Spark narrowed his eyes, glaring at his brother. Something seemed . . . off about him. Ever since their mother, Belle, had died he seemed almost happy, which he hardly ever was, and when Cyder had been mysteriously murdered, he wasn't as distraught as a normal cat would be. <em>I have to find out what's wrong.<em>

Algernon got up, whispered something to Bullet, and trotted out of the alley. Spark slunk after him, staying hidden through the camp. He climbed up a drain and ran along the rooftops, staying out of sight of the ground. He jumped onto the next roof and looked down. Algernon was racing into an alley where a black and white tom awaited. "Are you Shade?"

"Yes."

Algernon looked around, but not up, and whispered too quietly for Spark to hear. Shade nodded and dashed down the alley, going the opposite way. Spark thought, _He looked familiar. . . ._

* * *

><p>Shadow crept around the wasteland, trying to see if there was any food. The only thing that might have been edible at one point was a moldy crumbly thing that smelled vaguely of plant. She had covered that with dirt and tried to forget about it. "We'll have a better chance of finding food among the buildings." She mewed.<p>

Vanilla shivered, her long, silky fur providing no protection against the cold, unlike Shadow's thick coat. "Can we h-h-hurry?"

"Sure. Just keep up." Shadow bounded across the remaining wasteland and stopped, waiting. Vanilla was hobbling after her, complaining that she couldn't feel her paws. _She complains a lot._ "Rest here. I'll have to teach you." While Vanilla sat down, Shadow started scavenging through a nearby garbage can. By the size it was a Food-place garbage can. There was a huge chunk of half eaten chicken, something that tasted slightly of milk on something like the moldy thing from earlier, but better, and some small yellow things on a fat, short stick. She dragged the chicken and the dairy-crust out. Vanilla started toward the food, but Shadow blocked the way. "No. You don't eat yet."

"But I'll starve."

"No buts. I'll show you a move." She swiped at a nonexistent enemy, dragging it toward her and biting where its neck would be. "Try it."

Vanilla attempted to copy the move, but she fell on her face. "Maybe I'll do better after we eat."

Shadow rolled her eyes and let the former kittypet eat. The cream and white cat ate as if she had never eaten before or would ever eat again. Shadow grabbed half of the meat. When Vanilla protested, she raked her claws over her ear. "Learn some respect, Twoleg toy." Vanilla opened her mouth again, by thought better of it and returned to her share. Shadow tore into the chicken. Some spicy orange things were on it, but she was so hungry she didn't care. She put the rest aside and meowed, "Okay, try again."

Vanilla lunged at where the enemy would be, but lost her balance again and fell. Shadow shook her head. "You aren't trying."

"I'll sorry, but I'm focusing on getting to your home." Vanilla spat, fur bristling. "We're so close. Why don't we just keep going?"

Shadow unsheathed her claws. "Fine, toy, follow me." She stalked out of the alley and down the street. Twolegs parted to let them pass. Slowly the landscape became more familiar and she realized she had returned back to the Tribe. I'm finally home again. They sped up and as Shadow turned the corner she ran into a ginger pelt. She looked into familiar blue eyes. "Spark."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this was short and possibly rushed.<strong>


	13. Shattered

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Spark pressed his muzzle into Shadow's shoulder. "Shadow! I thought I wouldn't see you again!"<p>

"I didn't give up hope." Shadow licked his ear. There was a quiet "Ahem" and they turned their attention to Vanilla. "Oh, this is Vanilla. She's a Kittypet who helped me find my way back, though I could've done that myself."

Spark cocked his head and said nothing. Vanilla took a step forward. Something changed in Shadow, an urge to protect Spark. _Protect from what?_ "We should go back to camp."

"Right. Yes."

Spark padded between the two she-cats as they made their way to the Tribe camp. "So how are things?"

The ginger tom's eyes darkened. "We were attacked a few times. The first time I was with Belle, Crystal, and Bear on their first expedition. Some strays ambushed us and killed Belle." Shadow nuzzled him sympathetically. "Another time we found Cyder. She had been killed, and brutally. She was expecting Algernon's kits."

"Algernon had a mate? I'm surprised."

Vanilla brushed up again Spark. "Who's Algernon?"

Spark's eyes brightened a tad. "He's my brother."

"I doubt he's near as handsome as you." Shadow narrowed her eyes at Vanilla, who blatantly ignored her.

The two of them talked together while Shadow was the sensible one and kept watch. They went past blue-boxes and Twolegs, many Twolegs. Shadow almost melted when she recognized the alley they were going into. _Camp. I'm home!_

When the three cats entered the alley, Bullet looked up. Shadow's eyes widened. The leader was very skinny, her fur matted and eyes dull. Sting, who had always been bigger than her, looked gigantic next to her now. "Shadow, you're back? I must be seeing things."

"I'm really back." Shadow purred, dipping her head.

Bullet sat up. "You are restored to your rank again."

Vanilla stepped forward. "I would like to join your group."

Bullet narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Vanilla. I helped bring Shadow back here. I would like to join."

"Do you know how to hunt and fight?"

"I will teach her." Spark meowed. Vanilla's tail brushed his and it was all Shadow could do to not snap it off. Bullet nodded and settled back down. "Come on. We have a training session to attend." The two cats trotted away.

Shadow looked around. Algernon, who was washing not too far away, was glaring at her with pure hatred. She could almost feel the heat from it. She dipped her head curtly and retreated to her old den. There was no fresh scent in it. She curled up on the rags, happy to be home again, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Algernon waited until he was certain Shadow was asleep before he trotted out of camp. He made his way to the alley. He called, "Anyone in here?"<p>

A golden tabby tom poked his head out of a box. "You came early."

"Leo." Algernon crouched down, the sign of highest respect. "I wasn't expecting you."

Leo stalked out from the box. "Shade is sick and Venom is tired. Besides, it's boring back at camp. State you business."

Algernon checked so no one was listening. "The cat, Shadow, is back. She's the only one who stands in my way of becoming leader."

"I think you know what to do." Leo growled. "Come back when you have real news." He jumped back into his box.

* * *

><p>Shadow woke to the sun angling into her den. She stretched, muscles aching slightly, and sat up. She started washing her fur to get the lingering scent of Twolegs off. Then she went outside. Blade and Jay were waiting for her, purring. "Welcome back." Jay mewed.<p>

"I missed you guys." Shadow pressed herself against them. They settled down.

"So how did you get back?" Blade asked.

Shadow licked a paw. "I walked. Vanilla forced me to bring her along."

"Who's Vanilla?"

Shadow flicked her tail to where Vanilla was sharing tongues with Spark. "That."

Blade looked over at her and his eyes narrowed. "Would you like me to -"

"As much as I want to say yes, no. It would look suspicious if she just disappeared."

"If you change your mind, just ask."

Shadow grinned. "No. If I wanted her gone I'd do it myself." Vanilla and Spark came over and joined the group. "So, how did the training session go?"

"Very well. Vanilla learns fast. I don't understand why you didn't try teaching her before."

"But I did. She didn't do very well."

Vanilla pressed up against Spark. "Maybe he's just a better teacher." Shadow narrowed her eyes and Blade unsheathed his claws, but she put her paw in front of him. Spark and Vanilla went out of the alley. _What is going on with Vanilla?_ Shadow added, _More importantly, what's with Spark?_

"Hungry?" Blade asked, bringing back a pigeon from the pile. "Bullet and Sting are letting the old pecking order of eating slide, so now we can eat whenever."

Shadow took a bite out of it. "Thanks. And good. I can't tell you how many times I've almost starved."

Jay also began to eat. "Me too." It seemed like the pigeon vanished within a few minutes, which is exactly what happened. "We'll, I'm going to hit the hay. Good night."

"I'll be going to sleep as well." Blade meowed. "Night."

Shadow flicked her ear in farewell, her gaze glued on the entrance. The Leaf-bare temperature dropped, but she fluffed out of fur and continued watching. The moon was high in the sky when Spark and Vanilla returned, tails intertwined. Her heart seemed to stop as she heard their loud purring from where she was. She stood up and stalked toward them, tail tip twitching. "Spark."

Spark immediately broke away. "Shadow, er, this isn't what it looks like."

"Can we talk? Away from here?"

"Sure." Spark led the way out of the camp to an alley a few blocks away. They went past the streetlight where Marco had ambushed them. That wasn't even a moon ago, but it felt like it was an eternity away, in a different life. Spark sat down. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Shadow growled, "I have done my best to be here for you constantly. The only time I left you was when I was taken away. How could you have moved on so quickly?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Spark looked away. "It's . . . complicated."

"Who is it, Spark? Me or Vanilla?"

Spark didn't answer for a while. Then he looked up. "Vanilla." He stalked away, tail held high, leaving behind a shattered she-cat. Vanilla was watching from the rooftop, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch. I thought that was harsh, and I wrote it.<strong>

Tribe of the Streets

Leader: Bullet - dark brown she-cat with sharp blue eyes (mate, Sting)

Second in Command: Sting - gray and white tom with amber eyes (mate, Bullet)

Herb Cat: Coal - jet black tom with gold eyes (mate, Sweet)

Mothers and kits:

Lotus - white she-cat with amber eyes (Bullet and Sting's daughter, Onyx's mate and expecting his kits)

Bear - dark brown tom with long fur and green eyes

Crystal - ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Scavengers:

Head: Ant - black and white tom with a torn ear and green eyes (Bullet and Sting's son)

Sweet - tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes and a silver paw (mate, Coal)

Strike - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Killer - black and white tom with yellow eyes (mate is Laurel)

Gray - yellow tabby she-cat with gray eyes (Mowgli's mate)

Shadow - black she-cat with blue eyes, a missing ear, and a scarred muzzle (formerly of SnowClan)

Laurel - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue (mate is Killer)

Algernon - gray and brown tom with yellow eyes (Spark's brother)

Fighters:

Head: Spark - bright ginger tom with blue eyes (Algernon's brother)

Onyx - very dark gray tom with paler streaks and hazel eyes (Lotus's mate)

Makly - black tom with one amber eye (Petal's mate)

Lamia - strong brown tom with green eyes (Spot's mate)

Petal - black she-cat with white spots and gold eyes (Makly's mate, Fae and Surge's sister)

Surge - spiky-furred russet tom with blue eyes (Fae and Petal's brother)

Blade - silver tabby tom with yellow eyes and a stumpy tail (Jay's brother)

Fae - dusky golden she-cat with black stripes and gold eyes (Petal and Surge's sister)

Dalton - blue-gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

Spots - gray dappled she-cat with yellow eyes (Lamia's mate)

Jay - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes (Blade's sister)

Vanilla - cream and white she-cat with gray eyes

Elders:

Leaf - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Slither - dark gray tabby tom with gold eyes (mate, Kya)

Kya - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Slither)

Mowgli - brown tom with green eyes (mate is Gray)


	14. Traitors!

**I don't own Warriors. For the record, the last chapter was poking fun at Romeo and Juliet. They knew each other for an hour and planned their wedding. Vanilla and Spark knew each other for less than a day and are mates.**

**I decided to put this up as a Christmas present to all who read this. Coincidently, the season is Leaf-bare.**

* * *

><p>Shadow didn't move from the alley for a long time, staring at the place Spark had stood. It was Moonhigh before she moved at all. She hobbled back to the alley and slid into her box, ice starting to form on her fur. She shivered. <em>Why should I go on? Maybe I should just go back to Vanilla's Twolegs. I have nothing here.<em>

She paused. _I've fought so hard to get here. Being abandoned didn't kill me. Ginger's death didn't kill me. I won't let this._ She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of her?"<p>

"I'm sure. It wouldn't help, anyway."

Blade and Shadow were returning from a hunt. Well, it was more like Shadow who went hunting and Blade did the guarding. The silver tabby had noticed the Spark and Vanilla were acting like mates, which was now official. Blade grumbled, "It'd make me feel better."

Shadow purred softly through the half-eaten fish she had found. "I know, but I said before that if anyone got rid of her, it would be me. I've considered it, but even if I wanted to do it, I'd have to think of a way that wouldn't be suspicious."

Shadow led the way into camp. Spark was training Vanilla again. She just walked past them without a glance and put her prey on the pile. Then she went over to her den and began washing.

As she finished with her tail, Shadow noticed Algernon was leaving camp again with no one else. _He's been doing that quite a lot lately, especially at dusk. Maybe I should follow him._ She stretched casually and made her way to the entrance. "I'm just going to get a drink of water." She told Makly, the cat on guard. He nodded and let her pass.

Shadow crept down the dark street, her fur blending in perfectly. Algernon's lighter pelt was much easier to see. He led her almost to the Moss-heap, the sacred place of the Tribe. Then he turned into an alley. Shadow waited, listening.

"Spark chose Vanilla over Shadow." Algernon meowed.

"Give me news that's worthwhile!" Shadow tensed at the new voice. _Who is that?_

Algernon continued, "Soon enough Sting will - what's that?"

Shadow realized she had been leaning too far. She spun around, into the face of Vanilla."What the?" Vanilla's expression morphed into terror.

"What's going on here?" Shadow turned again and saw a massive golden tabby behind her, Algernon next to him. "Spies, I presume."

Shadow narrowed her eyes. "Algernon, you're a spy!" She yowled, hoping it carried all the way back to camp.

The golden tabby growled, "What should I do with the two of you?"

"Rip them apart, Leo."

"Please, don't hurt me." Vanilla whimpered. "I'll join you if that's what it takes." She crouched down. "I'll remain loyal to you, Leo."

Leo's eyes gleamed. "Of course you can join us. You will be known as Slash."

Shadow called, "Of course Vanilla and Algernon are traitors! Not surprised."

He looked at Shadow. "You must be the wretch Shadow that Algernon always griped about. I would've thought he disposed of you by now. However, I can make good use of you." He grabbed her scruff and started dragging her away. Despite all the noise she was making, no one came.

* * *

><p>Blade opened his eyes as a faint yowl reached his ears. "Of course Vanilla and Algernon are traitors! Not surprised." Shadow! He scrambled to his paws and ran outside. Sting was surrounded by a few cats. One of which was Spark.<p>

"What was that?" Jay asked, fur ruffled.

Sting lashed his tail. "That was Shadow. Makly says Algernon left camp. Then Shadow. Then Vanilla went after them. I sent out Makly and Gray to follow them. They said that the scent just petered out."

Blade unsheathed his claws. "Do you think that what Shadow said is true about the traitors?"

"Probably. We haven't seen any of them since."

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, Shadow didn't escape because A) Leo is way bigger than her and B) there are three enemies. Have a merry Christmas.<strong>


	15. Venom: Deadly and Dead

**I apologize for the inconvenience, but things will happen. _*gasp*_ (For those who get the reference, eat bisque.)**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Shadow growled softly from her confined space in Leo's camp, tail lashing. Leo had tried to make her join his group, the Fierce Ones, he called it, but she had refused, so he stuck her in a small room of the abandoned building with a guard to make sure she didn't escape. The current guard was Algernon, who was going on and on about how good the sun felt and how Newleaf must be arriving early, but she wasn't really listening, busy plotting her way out.<p>

"Food." Algernon tossed in a moldy piece of meat. At least it might've been meat at one point. Shadow nibbled at it, making a face. "Can you find something that's actually edible, or is all the food like this?"

Algernon glared back inside. "Would you rather not eat?"

"Eat what? For all I know this is a chunk of wood covered in lichen." But Shadow resumed eating it. As she swallowed each mouthful, she thought,_ I have to get back to the Tribe, and I have to eat to do that._ Eventually she swallowed the last morsel. She shuddered. It felt cold and heavy and frankly just wrong in her belly. She began washing her fur, grimacing at the stench that now clung to it. "I hope this kind of life was worth betraying the Tribe."

"It was." Algernon meowed. "There I couldn't live up to my full potential with you. Once you were gone I was free. Now that you're here, I'll be free of you forever, even if I can't go back."

She looked up and saw an air duct. Shadow had her plan forming immediately._ Just wait until dark. Until then, keep him talking._ "So it was worth losing Belle, Cyder, and every other cat you cared about?"

Algernon looked inside, eyes gleaming. "I'd do it all again."

"Should've know. Being a traitor is in your blood. You mother betrayed her Twolegs, you betrayed the Tribe."

Algernon just turned back, ignoring the bait. Shadow unsheathed her claws and scratched at the wall. Algernon looked over his shoulder and she meowed, "What? I'm just scratching. It's boring in here."

"Leo doesn't want any noise coming from here, so if you'd rather die -" Algernon began.

"Point taken." Shadow stalked around the room, feeling her way more than seeing as there was hardly any light now that it was dusk.

Suddenly a dappled brown tom came in. He murmured something to Algernon, who promptly left. The tom walked over. "My name is Storm. Tell me about the Tribe, Shadow. Everything you know."

"No."

Storm stalked forward. "What do you mean, 'no?'"

"I won't tell you anything." Shadow growled, backing away. Her tail touched the wall.

"You will eventually." Storm lashed out. The black she-cat felt long claws slice through her cheek. "Now tell me all you know about the Tribe."

Shadow's cheek stung as she spat, "I'm not a traitor." Storm ripped what was left of her stub of an ear off. Blood dripped into her eyes. He continued asking questions, each time giving her a few scratches when she refused to tell him. It felt like eternity before he finally left. She slumped to the ground and started cleaning the blood out of her eyes. She blinked, her hide smarting from the injuries. I'm not going to stick around so I can go through that again.

She fixed her eyes on the duct and jumped. Her claws sank into the wooden wall and she climbed the last few tail-lengths up into it. Shadow limped through it, her claws clicking slightly on the metal, and scrambled out onto the roof. She stopped, panting. A cold voice whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Shadow spun around, nose to nose with Venom. The Fierce One warrior snarled and whacked Shadow in the head. Shadow hissed, shaking her head to clear it. A blur moved in front of her nose, knocking her back. She lashed out wildly, trying to protect her neck and belly. Suddenly her claws sank into flesh. Something wet and warm soaked her paw and there was a gurgling sound that ended abruptly. Shadow blinked and saw that Venom was lying in a pool of blood, dead. She hobbled away from the scene, knowing what Leo would do once he found his mate dead.

With each step Shadow became more and more exhausted. She climbed down a wooden pole, feeling lightheaded. She couldn't tell where she was anymore. I could be going in a circle for all I know. She was too tired and loopy to notice that the sky was starting to turn cream with the predawn. She stumbled around the Downtown like a crazy she-cat. Then she bumped into a silver pelt. "Bl-blade?" She murmured, looking up.

Blade's face came into focus for a heartbeat. "Shadow! You're alive! How are you? What even happened?" He nuzzled her, then drew back, a smear of scarlet on his muzzle. "You're hurt! Let's get -"

His voice just stopped. Shadow had just enough time to wonder what was going on before her eyes rolled back.

* * *

><p>Leo stretched, his golden fur fluffed up against the cold. He opened an eye, expecting to see his mate sleeping by him, but the space she normally occupied was empty. That's odd. He shrugged. Probably went hunting. He sat up, licking his rumpled fur, and left the comfortable room that made his den. As he made his way down the hall, Tooth came running down it. "Leo, the prisoner has escaped! But that's not the worst thing."<p>

"What else happened?"

Tooth looked at his paws. "You'll see in the Main Room."

Leo raced down the tattered carpet, dread filling him. When he reached the Main Room, he halted. Venom was splayed out on the floor, her beautiful silver fur stained with blood. The cause of death was obvious, a huge hole in her throat. The cats in the room scattered, disappearing into their own dens. Leo staggered forward and crouched by his mate. He noticed something between her claws. _Black fur. . . . Shadow. . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Before you ask, yes it was critical for Shadow to kill Venom.<strong>


	16. Change

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Blade watched in horror as Shadow dropped to the ground. Now that he thought about it, he could see a thin trail of blood behind her. "Strike! Come here!"<p>

"Fox-dung!" The young tortoiseshell tom muttered as he stomped out of an alley not too far away. "You just scared away a huge rat. What's -" He trailed off when he saw Shadow. "What happened!?"

Blade flailed his tail. "I don't know. She just wandered around the corner and fainted."

"We have to get her to Coal." Strike crouched down while Blade grabbed her scruff and carefully dragged her onto his back. The cats slowly made their way through the city. They reached camp before the rush of Twolegs started. Blade ran ahead to tell Coal about the latest injury. When Strike entered the Healers' den, they were all ready for her. Coal took Shadow from him and the tortoiseshell went back into the main camp. Blade was reporting everything to Sting. Strike took a piece of meat from the pile and went to the front of the den to keep watch. He could hear scuffling noises from inside.

Spark came over. "How is she?"

"That matters to you how?" Strike growled, drawing himself up. "You chose Vanilla after knowing her for one day." He glanced over his shoulder. "Besides, Coal said no one besides him is allowed in there at the moment."

Spark's fur bristled, but he didn't argue. Instead he went to his den, tail brushing the ground. Strike couldn't explain the feeling that he had against Spark, or the one he had for Shadow. He settled down again a d gnawed at his meal.

* * *

><p>Shadow was drifting in a soft, warm darkness, almost like water. She saw her life flashing in front of her. <em>Slateclaw abandoning me, Ginger and Lotus saving me, becoming a full-fledged member of the Tribe, killing Slateclaw, getting captured by Twolegs, Gray, coming back, Spark's rejection, Vanilla - Slash - and Algernon's betrayal, killing Venom.<em> The images went by faster and faster until they mushed into a white ball and exploded, sending fragments of light everywhere. The light eventually faded away into darkness with tiny bits of light and it was cold. It took her a little bit before she realized she was awake, and shivering.

"You had us worried. Blade thought you were dying." Shadow recognized that voice as Strike's. He was one of the Scavengers who had helped teach her how to hunt. She saw the tom just outside, moonlight on his fur.

Shadow cocked an ear. "What happened?"

"Not much." That was Coal. "Now stop talking for now. He padded out of the den. "Keep an eye on her. I have to look for some herbs."

Strike nodded and came inside. Shadow shuddered as more cold came into the den. Strike lay down by her. "Better?" She nodded. "Good. Can't have you catching a cold."

Shadow noticed that Strike had a more calming aura around him than Spark ever did. She liked it; it was soothing. She closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Shadow woke up again, a familiar ginger pelt was in front of her. She blinked at Spark, confused. He looked down at his paws awkwardly. "Er, Shadow, I know you must have mixed feelings about me -"<p>

"You got that right." Shadow growled. She was aware that Strike was still by her side.

Spark flinched. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for hurting you. That is all." He quickly left the den.

Strike looked at her. "What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing."

Not long after that Laurel came in with a mouse. "Good afternoon, Shadow."

"Is it afternoon?" Shadow asked, trying not too mess up the cobwebs on her ear. "I can't really tell from here."

"It is. I brought your favorite. Jay caught it."

Shadow took a bite. "So what happened while I was gone?"

Laurel meowed, "Lotus had a kit. She named him Breeze. Sweet is expecting kits. Bullet is getting worse each day. I don't think she'll last much longer."

The thought of any other cat besides Bullet as leader made Shadow's head spin. Laurel left soon after that at Coal's wishes. Shadow swallowed the last of the mouse and rested her head on her paws._ Everything is falling apart._

* * *

><p>Shadow stretched between Blade and Strike. The tortoiseshell tom and the black she-cat had gotten rather close in the past moon and had even become mates in that time. Blade was also very overprotective of her and would make sure Spark didn't get anywhere near her. Her injuries had been healed for a while now. Leaf-bare had finally ended, bringing Newleaf in with a bang. Bullet had gotten steadily worse and couldn't even leave her nest.<p>

"I wonder why we haven't heard anything from the Fierce Ones or the Tyrants lately." Strike meowed.

Blade rolled over. "Beats me. Perhaps the Fierce Ones left and the Tyrants realized how inferior they are."

Suddenly a loud yowl echoed through the alley. "Bullet is dead!"

* * *

><p>Leo waited at the edge of the forest, tail tip twitching as he waited. The sound of dripping water echoed through the forest. Soon enough, a SnowClan patrol came. Their fur began to bristle when they spotted him, but he raised his tail. "I mean no harm. I want to speak to your leader."<p>

The dark gray she-cat who was in charge glanced at the others. "What for?"

"These words are for only your leader."

"Fine." The three cats surrounded him and ushered him through the territory like a prisoner. Leo's claws sank into the leaf mold, but he said nothing.

When the cats made it to the camp, everyone drew back, glaring at the intruder. A cream-colored she-cat stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "Yellowgaze, who is this?"

"My name is Leo, and have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Before you say anything about Strike, remember Redtail.<strong>

**Here are all the allegiances:**

Tribe of the Streets

Leader:

Second in Command: Sting - gray and white tom with amber eyes (mate, Bullet)

Herb Cat: Coal - jet black tom with gold eyes (mate, Sweet)

Mothers and kits:

Lotus - white she-cat with amber eyes (Bullet and Sting's daughter, Onyx's mate, mother of Breeze)

Sweet - tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes and a silver paw (mate, Coal, expecting his kits)

Bear - dark brown tom with long fur and green eyes

Crystal - ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Breeze - tiny black and white tom with amber eyes

Scavengers:

Head: Ant - black and white tom with a torn ear and green eyes (Bullet and Sting's son)

Strike - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Killer - black and white tom with yellow eyes (mate is Laurel)

Gray - yellow tabby she-cat with gray eyes (Mowgli's mate)

Shadow - black she-cat with blue eyes, a missing ear, and a scarred muzzle (formerly of SnowClan)

Laurel - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue (mate is Killer)

Fighters:

Head: Spark - bright ginger tom with blue eyes (Algernon's brother)

Onyx - very dark gray tom with paler streaks and hazel eyes (Lotus's mate)

Makly - black tom with one amber eye (Petal's mate)

Lamia - strong brown tom with green eyes (Spot's mate)

Petal - black she-cat with white spots and gold eyes (Makly's mate, Fae and Surge's sister)

Surge - spiky-furred russet tom with blue eyes (Fae and Petal's brother)

Blade - silver tabby tom with yellow eyes and a stumpy tail (Jay's brother)

Fae - dusky golden she-cat with black stripes and gold eyes (Petal and Surge's sister)

Dalton - blue-gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

Spots - gray dappled she-cat with yellow eyes (Lamia's mate)

Jay - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes (Blade's sister)

Elders:

Leaf - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Slither - dark gray tabby tom with gold eyes (mate, Kya)

Kya - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Slither)

Mowgli - brown tom with green eyes (mate is Gray)

**The Fierce Ones:**

Leo - golden tabby tom with gold eyes (leader)

Shoot - gray and white tom with hazel eyes

Charge - russet and brown tom with gray eyes

Ice - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Shade - huge black and white tom with yellow eyes

Yulina - white tom with blue eyes

Flick - ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Storm - dappled brown tom with amber eyes and very long claws (part Leo's group as torturer)

Rock - gray and black she-cat with a twisted paw and amber eyes

Wolf - gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Wilds - mangy brown and white tom with green eyes

Tooth - white she-cat with gray eyes

Stripe - dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Blaze - fiery ginger tom with green eyes

Slash (formerly Vanilla) - cream and white she-cat with gray eyes

Algernon - gray and brown tom with yellow eyes (Spark's brother)

_SnowClan:_

Leader: Berrystar - cream she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Fallenember - gray and white tom with gray eyes

Firepaw - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Crystalheart - gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Apprentice, Snailfur - black and white tom with gold eyes

Warriors: Leafblaze - ginger and brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Slatepaw - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Streammist - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenheart - dark gray she-cat with one green eye and one gray eye

Cloudstorm - mottled gray, white, and cream tom with yellow eyes

Sageheart - white tom with hazel eyes

Flowerpaw - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Ryeclaw - sandy-colored tom with green eyes

Yellowgaze - gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Applepelt - gray and brown tom with green eyes

Cinderclaw - gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Blizzardstorm - white tom with green eyes

Stoneheart - silver tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Queens:

Maplestorm - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (expecting Cloudstorm's kits)

Elders:

Dawnmist - cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Amberwing - dark golden she-cat with pale green eyes.

Flakefur - white she-cat with blue eyes (deaf in one ear)

Jade-eyes - lean silver tabby she-cat with green eyes


	17. AN

**Sorry for not updating lately. I have the flu and I still have to go to school so I have neither the time nor the energy to write at the moment. I am NOT abandoning this story. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	18. Promotion

**Finally! I apologize again for the late update. I still don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Despite how calm things were going in the SnowClan forest, things were entirely different in the Tribe camp as the news of Bullet's death spread through it.<p>

Lotus wailed from her den, Onyx trying in vain to comfort her. Breeze was running in a circle inside it, squeaking. Ant was pacing outside the dumpster where the hunched shape of Sting crouched by his mate's body in the shadows. The other cats were fretting about what would happen next. The only cats who weren't freaking out were Bear and Crystal, who were chasing each other, but their older brother, Spark, was walking over to explain what happened.

Shadow stood up. "Everyone, we have to calm down. I know -" She stopped when she realized no one was listening to her. She jumped onto a huge rock and yowled, "Everyone, calm down now!" Most of the sounds stopped, except Lotus, but Shadow decided to excuse that. "Look, I understand everyone is sad at the passing of Bullet, but we need to continue living our life. Life here in Town in hard and we can't mourn for long. We should get right on hunts and watches. Spark, get on with the watches." Spark nodded and ran to the center of the fighters. They immediately seemed to perk up slightly.

Ant stepped forward. "Scavengers, over here." He added in a lower voice, "Shadow, could you and Sting go out and find a nice place for Bullet to rest?"

Surprised at being asked to do such a great honor, she dipped her head. "Of course." She stepped down from the rock and went over to the dumpster. "Sting, it's time." Shadow murmured as she ducked inside.

The gray and white tom didn't move for a while. Then he sat up. "Okay. As the new leader I can't let this destroy me." As he moved, Shadow got a clear view of Bullet's body. Her dark brown fur was patchy and unkempt. She was so thin, her bones were outlined clearly against her pelt. Her blue eyes, once piercing, were dull and glazed. She grabbed the former leader's scruff so that Sting could wiggled under her and get her onto his back. They slid out of the den and began the trek to the Alley of Death.

The Alley of Death was the place where the Tribe would lay their dead to rest. It was a secluded spot filled with fake plants and garbage cans, but it was the only place they could do it.

As the cats entered the alley, the reek of death washed over Shadow, not that she was surprised. She started searching for a suitable place to leave Bullet. As she approached a crack that would be big enough, something crunched under her paw. She looked down and saw a small bone. It felt old and sun bleached under her pad. She shoved it away and continued on. Further investigation of the crack proved that it was good enough for a leader. "Sting, I found one."

Sting hobbled over, doing his best to keep Bullet steady; she was starting to go stiff. He gave his okay and put the body into the grave. Shadow dragged a few fake fern fronds over her body. They stood back for a few moments respectfully before going back to camp.

The alley was devoid of many cats, the only ones there being the queens, elders, kits, several Fighters and Scavengers, and Coal. Sting went over immediately to the Herb Cat. They whispered together for a little bit and hurried out. Shadow settled down under the ledge that was the Head Fighter's nest, relaxing while she could. Sweet came over, her belly round with unborn kits. "Good afternoon, Shadow. Well, not great, anyway."

"I guess." Shadow moved over so the queen could sit. "How have things been?"

Sweet stretched out. "Almost usual. I just can't wait for these kits to be born."

"How does any queen stand it?"

Sweet shrugged and licked her belly fondly, provoking a disgusted reaction from Shadow. When the tortoiseshell saw it she scolded, "Stop acting like a kit. You might have kits soon."

Shadow looked at her paws. "I'm not sure if Strike and I are ready yet."

Sweet opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment Breeze rushed forward, his tiny tail lashing. "Shadow! Hide me! Bear and Crystal are after me!"

Shadow curled around him, his black and white fur disappearing into her black coat. Bear and Crystal came over. "Where's Breeze?" Crystal asked, her ginger and white fur still fluffy.

Sweet answered, "He ran off over to the Big Rock." The kits dashed away. Breeze peered out to make sure it was safe, murmured thanks, and made his escape to his mother's box.

Soon enough the hunts and watches returned. Shadow said her goodbyes to Sweet and went to greet Strike. She completely avoided Spark, still mad at him for choosing a newcomer after knowing her for a day, though she noticed from the corner of her eye he seemed to droop. "Nice catch." She purred, looking at the young pigeon dangling from his mouth.

Strike's chin lifted with pride. "I had to climb up a skyscraper and fight off a small falcon, but it was worth it for you."

"Are you kidding? It was in the Park." Gray meowed, her yellow tabby fur prickling; she was still mad that Shadow had injured her mate enough to stays in the elders' den.

"I like the second story better." Shadow rubbed her muzzle against his cheek. "It proves you aren't too good for me." Strike smiled and the two went away to eat the bird.

"How did putting Bullet to rest go?" Strike asked.

Shadow replied, "Very good. We found a nice place for her and left her with fern fronds. Fake ones, of course. You know we can only find real ones in the Tyrants' forest." Strike nodded and they tucked into the food. The sun had set and the Tribe was coming together for sharing tongues, but Shadow whispered, "I'm going to bed. Tell me who the next second in command is in the morning." Strike licked her ear in farewell as she padded over to her - _their_ - box. She ducked inside and curled up, sinking into sleep immediately.

* * *

><p>It seemed like a heartbeat before paws shook Shadow awake. "Strike, please, go away."<p>

"Shadow, get up! Sting is back and he just announced the new second in command."

"I told you to tell me in the morning."

"He wants to speak to her now."

"Good for her." Shadow was bad at getting hints when she was tired.

For the Sky Tribe's sake, Shadow, the new second in command is _YOU!"_


	19. I'm Coming

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Shadow jumped to her paws, startled. "What!?"<p>

"Sting chose you to be second in command." Strike's green eyes shone with pride. "He wants you to talk to him now."

Shadow gave her pelt a few quick licks, smoothing down her fur, and hurried from her den. Most of the cats were asleep in their dens, but those who were still up dipped their heads to her as she went past. She ducked into Sting's den. "Sting?"

"Shadow. Come here." The black she-cat sat down by the entrance. Sting was curled in his nest, his eyes bright. "Do you know why I chose you to be second in command?"

"No."

Sting flicked his tail. "I chose you because when the Tribe was starting to go out of control, you stepped in and put them in line. I know I can trust you to be in charge."

"So, can I still go out on watches and such?"

"Of course. Make sure each watch has a minimum of four cats. You may leave to return to bed if you wish."

Shadow ducked her head and went back outside. When she entered her den again, Strike was waiting. "What's your first order of business?" He meowed.

She smiled. "First, let me sleep with no more disturbances, okay?"

"Fine." Shadow curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes again. I'm second in command. A surge of satisfaction went through her as she took in the magnitude of her accomplishment. Soon enough she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Shadow woke in the morning, there was a crowd gathering outside her box. She sat up, blinking through the light that filtered in. At first she was confused, but then she remembered that as second in command she would assign all the hunts and watches. "Back away so I can get out." The cats parted and she padded through them over to the Big Rock. She turned to face them. So many cats had become elders or died lately. "Fae, take Blade, Jay, and Gray on a watch." Gray opened her mouth to protest, but Shadow added, "Gray, I know you're a Scavenger, but we don't have enough Fighters to have four a watch and protect the Scavengers." Gray closed her mouth again, but didn't look happy.<p>

While Fae gathered the assigned cats, Shadow said, "Spark, Onyx, today you will train Bear and Crystal since Belle is no longer here." Spark didn't look very thrilled, but Onyx answered, "Of course."

Shadow went around assigning the rest of the hunts and watches, making sure there was enough to guard the camp. She went over to the prey pile and plucked a small sparrow from the top. She went to her spot and sat down, nibbling on the bird. She felt . . . foreboding, as if something bad was about to happen. Shadow abandoned the prey and padded out of the camp. She didn't get too far before a familiar scent washed over her. _Not the kittypet._

She spun around right as Marco pounced. She ducked and raked her claws across his belly. Marco screeched and dashed away like the coward he was. She flicked her paw clean of blood and continued on. After a while, she realized she was going the way Spark and Onyx had gone to train the older two kits. _Maybe I should check up on them._ She took the shortest path to the Trash-heap, darting across the Thunderpath when she had to. As she approached the Trash-heap, she heard a piercing yowl. _That sounds like . . . Fallenember?_ Despite the fact that Shadow hadn't heard him for moons, she still recognized his voice.

Shadow ran around the corner, stopping dead at what she saw. Seven cats, a mix of the Tyrants and the Fierce Ones, were surrounding the four Tribe cats. She recognized Maplepaw, definitely a warrior now, Ryekit, also a warrior, and Algernon. With a yowl, she barreled into her brother. They rolled around until he broke free, chaos exploding behind them. He took a good, long look at her. "Shadowkit?"

"I'm Shadow, second in command of the Tribe of the Streets, Ryekit. Learn respect."

"I'm Ryeclaw now."

"Whatever, Rye_kit!_" Shadow snarled and pounced, landing just in front of him. She shoved her shoulder into his chest and he fell backwards, the breath pushed from his lungs. She dug her claws into his sandy pelt, ready to inflict serious damage, but Algernon grabbed her scruff and dragged her off him. She brought her hind legs up and scratched his face with her claws, but it wasn't enough to get her free. She felt the hard Thunderpath rake her spine. She frantically tried to break away, but she couldn't get enough leverage to do anything. She could feel vibrations in the black path, but there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly Spark cannoned into Algernon. He called back, "Shadow, move!"

She didn't hesitate. She flipped onto her paws and bolted. No sooner had she reached the sidewalk when something zoomed behind her. There were two sickening thuds. She spun around and saw a red monster zoom past, leaving behind two limp pelts, one ginger, one gray and brown. All the cats stopped fighting, staring at the bodies. Shadow slowly turned back and stalked over to Ryeclaw. "Tell Ravenheart and Yellowkit I'm coming, Ryekit." She growled. She flicked her tail. Onyx darted over, grabbed Spark's scruff, and dragged him away, Bear and Crystal following closely. Shadow went a different way back to camp, mulling over what just happened. _Spark died. Spark died to save me. Spark died to save me and he killed Algernon at the same time._ Her throat tightened as she took on the whole magnitude of it. She hurried back to the alley.

Sting was pacing in front of Spark's body, muttering. The Tribe was gathered around him, Surge, his father, Bear and Crystal the closest. The leader looked up when Shadow came forward. "Shadow, we have to talk now."

Shadow trotted over to his den. "Sting, I'm afraid we no longer have enough cats to be separated into Scavengers and Fighters anymore."

"I know. From now on they will all be soldiers for the Tribe. I'll announce it right now."

Shadow dipped her head and went back outside. She stared at Spark's body by the Big Rock, head on her paws. Strike moved over. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just, Spark saved my life, and I couldn't return the favor." Shadow sighed. Strike licked her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She leaned in closer, breathing in his scent. Even with Spark, she had never felt as good as she did around Strike.

A flash of gray and white fur caught her eye. She turned to face the dumpster, where Sting was standing on. He waited until everyone was looking at him before announcing, "Tonight we will mourn the death of Spark. He was very young to die. Also, we don't have enough cats to be separated now. As of this moment on, there will no longer be Scavengers and Fighters. You are all soldiers now, serving your Tribe."

"Tribe! Tribe! Tribe!" every cat yowled. Pride went through Shadow as she joined in, easing the grief that stung like a thorn. Surge and Spots stepped forward, as it was time to take Spark to the Alley of Death. Shadow closed her eyes, thinking about what she said to Ryeclaw. _Yes, Ravenheart, I'm coming, and I'm getting my vengeance._

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to.<strong>


	20. For Catnip!

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Shadow washed her fur just outside her den, the sky pale with dawn. Two days had passed since Spark had died. Sweet had given birth to three healthy kits, Scorch, Feather, and Song. Bear and Crystal had become full-fledged soldiers, making Shadow's job slightly easier.<p>

As the light strengthened and cats started waking up, Shadow moved over to the Big Rock to begin sorting hunts and watches. "Makly, take a hunt over to the Food-Place, but be very, very careful. Take no less than three other cats." Makly nodded and rushed off to find volunteers. "Strike, take Sp -" She froze as she remembered Spark was dead. "Er, Blade, Jay, and Lamia on a watch of the border by the Edge." The selected cats ran out of camp.

"Finally, Crystal, Dalton, Onyx, Spots, and Gray, we will go on a watch by the border with the Tyrants." The six of them made their way out of camp, Shadow in the lead. They came out of the alley, startling the Twolegs away, and trotted down the street. A curious dog came over, but Shadow hissed, unsheathing her claws, and it ran away, yelping. "Some dogs are cowards." She muttered.

Spots meowed, "But most are savage monsters."

Crystal growled, "Just like those Fierce Ones. And the Tyrants."

Shadow turned left onto the Housing Place street, where the border was. Shadow jumped onto the fence first, checking for any signs of other cats. A foul odor was pouring over from the Tyrants' side, their scent and the Fierce Ones' scent mingled. They had been along the border recently, but were gone now. "It's safe here."

The other cats leapt onto the fence. Dalton wrinkled his nose. "Tribe of the Sky, they reek!"

"Shh." Shadow shushed him, then started creeping along the fence, keeping a close eye on the forest. None of them dared to set paw on Tyrant land; there were still plenty of places things could be lurking. As they got farther along the border, fresh, strong Tyrant scent came from nearby, on the Tribe's side. She recognized Crystalheart, Snailpaw, and Yellowkit, but she was confused on the fourth scent because it smelled like Ravenheart and Slateclaw. P_robably another litter._ Shadow thought. "Follow me." She hopped down, the others right behind her, and ran into the next garden. In the garden beyond that was where the scent was coming from. She looked through a small hole in the fence. Crystalheart and Snailpaw were gathering catnip. The Tribe's catnip. A young gray tabby tom with green eyes was keeping watch with Yellowkit by his side.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Crystalheart?" Snailpaw asked. "What if the Rogues catch us?"

Crystalheart looked up from the catnip. She was looking old, her muzzle gray and her fur streaked with silver. "We need more catnip, Snailfur. When the Twoleg-nest caught fire, our supply burned up. Leaf-bare will come soon enough, and we can't waste any time. Snailfur dipped his head and started picking the herb. She couldn't help but remember how nice Snailfur was to her when she was a kit, and how mean Crystalheart was.

Shadow turned to her cats. "No one but me will kill today. And if any of you attack the black and white tom, I will rip out your liver and let the ravens eat it. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good." Shadow jumped over the fence with a blood curdling yowl. The Tyrant cats froze, staring up at her. She went straight for Crystalheart. Her claws sank deep into the old cat's shoulders, knocking her down. She saw Snailfur springing toward her and she ducked. Shadow faced him, blue eyes blazing. "I don't want to hurt you, Snailfur. Run back to camp."

Recognition flashed in his gold eyes. He grabbed his catnip and fled. Shadow turned back to Crystheart. "Do you know who I am?"

"No. I don't affiliate with the Rogues very much."

"Why don't you take a closer look?" Shadow moved her face forward closer so her nose was a kit-step away from Crystalheart's. "No do you remember?"

Crystalheart's green eyes widened. "No! Shadowkit, you're supposed to be dead."

"I'm Shadow now. Didn't Ryeclaw give SnowClan the message? What about when Slateclaw died? I know it was you who got me thrown out of SnowClan. It's time for my revenge." Shadow sank her teeth deep into the writhing she-cat's throat. Blood filled her mouth and Crystalheart stopped fighting. Soon she went completely limp. Shadow sat back, her face and chest wet with blood. She looked around. The cats had driven the apprentice off and had cornered Yellowkit. "Stop!" Shadow stalked forward. "Leave us. Finish the watch. I'll be fine."

As the five Tribe cats jumped over the fence, Shadow faced her sister. "Long time no see, Yellowkit."

"It's Yellowgaze now, Shadow."

"At least Ryeclaw told you my message." Shadow stepped aside. "Leave, and take Crystalheart with you. Watch your every step, keep your ears pricked, don't miss a scent, because I'm coming." Yellowgaze crept over to Crystalheart's body, grabbed her scruff, and started dragging her away. While she was doing that, Shadow dashed over the fence so when the SnowClan cat looked back, there was nothing but patches of blood staining the grass.

* * *

><p>That night, Shadow dreamt of battle. She was facing all of SnowClan, their fur stained in the blood of those she cared about: Ginger, Strike, Blade, Laurel, Jay, and Spark. The first cat she came across was Ravenheart, her mismatched eyes glowing with hatred. Her mother lashed out with her long claws. Shadow ducked and bit her leg hard, the yanked, dragging her into her belly. The black cat scored her claws across her neck, effectively killing the Tyrant cat.<p>

As the dream-battle went on, cats fell around her like grass. Eventually everyone had fallen in their own blood, but Shadow didn't feel triumph. She felt empty. _But I got revenge. I should be happy!_ She thought that over. _Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I planned Crystalheart's death from the beginning. The reason Shadow made sure no one attacked Snailfur was because of how nice he was to her when she was a kit.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tribe of the Streets<strong>

Leader: Sting - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Second in Command: Shadow - black she-cat with blue eyes, a missing ear, and a scarred muzzle (formerly of SnowClan)

Herb Cat: Coal - jet black tom with gold eyes

Mothers and kits:

Lotus - white she-cat with amber eyes (Bullet and Sting's daughter, Onyx's mate, mother of Breeze)

Sweet - tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes and a silver paw (mate, Coal, mother of Scorch, Feather, and Song)

Breeze - tiny black and white tom with amber eyes

Scorch - pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

Feather - silver she-cat with black patches and gold eyes

Song - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Soldiers:

Ant - black and white tom with a torn ear and green eyes

Strike - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Gray - yellow tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Laurel - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue

Onyx - very dark gray tom with paler streaks and hazel eyes

Makly - black tom with one amber eye

Lamia - strong brown tom with green eyes

Blade - silver tabby tom with yellow eyes and a stumpy tail

Fae - dusky golden she-cat with black stripes and gold eyes

Dalton - blue-gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

Spots - gray dappled she-cat with yellow eyes

Jay - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Bear - dark brown tom with long fur and green eyes

Crystal - ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

Mowgli - brown tom with green eyes

Petal - black she-cat with white spots and gold eyes

Surge - spiky-furred russet tom with blue eyes

**The Fierce Ones: (in alliance with SnowClan)**

Leo - golden tabby tom with gold eyes (leader)

Shoot - gray and white tom with hazel eyes

Charge - russet and brown tom with gray eyes

Ice - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Shade - huge black and white tom with yellow eyes

Yulina - white tom with blue eyes

Flick - ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Storm - dappled brown tom with amber eyes and very long claws

Rock - gray and black she-cat with a twisted paw and amber eyes

Wolf - gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Wilds - mangy brown and white tom with green eyes

Tooth - white she-cat with gray eyes

Stripe - dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Blaze - fiery ginger tom with green eyes

Slash (formerly Vanilla) - cream and white she-cat with gray eyes

Break - very pale gray tom with green eyes

**SnowClan: (in alliance with the Fierce Ones)**

Leader: Berrystar - cream she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Fallenember - gray and white tom with gray eyes

Apprentice, Firepaw - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Crystalheart - gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Apprentice, Snailfur - black and white tom with gold eyes

Warriors: Leafblaze - ginger and brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Slatepaw - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Streammist - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenheart - dark gray she-cat with one green eye and one gray eye

Cloudstorm - mottled gray, white, and cream tom with yellow eyes

Sageheart - white tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Flowerpaw - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Ryeclaw - sandy-colored tom with green eyes

Yellowgaze - gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Applepelt - gray and brown tom with green eyes

Cinderclaw - gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Blizzardstorm - white tom with green eyes

Stoneheart - silver tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Queens:

Maplestorm - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (expecting Cloudstorm's kits)

Elders:

Dawnmist - cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Amberwing - dark golden she-cat with pale green eyes.

Flakefur - white she-cat with blue eyes (deaf in one ear)

Jade-eyes - lean silver tabby she-cat with green eyes


	21. Revenge, and Trapped

**I know it's early, but I got bored. Just feel like I should explain some things.**

**There are two places a Tribe cat can go when they die: the Tribe of the Sky, or the Tribe of Cold Hearts. You go to the Tribe of Cold Hearts by killing a Tribemate, betraying the Tribe, or disobeying any of the rules. If you kill a cat who is not of your Tribe, it's not penalized against you.**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Shadow dug her claws into a tree, tearing savagely at the branches with her fangs. She didn't care that the Twolegs in the Park were backing away from her. She fell back onto all four paws, spitting out splinters.<p>

"You have serious issues, black stray cat."

Shadow spun around at the new voice. It belonged to a fat white she-cat with blue eyes. She had a silver collar around her neck. _Another kittypet._ "Aren't you a bit far from the Housing Place for such a fat cat?"

The she-cat flicked her ear. "This coming from the cat who attacked a tree."

"How dare you!" Shadow unsheathed her claws and launched herself at the kittypet, losing all control to her fury. She sank her claws into soft flesh, using her teeth to grab the collar. The kittypet squealed, trying to get away._ I will not let this cat go yet._ Shadow tore out several pawfuls of fur before letting the cat run away. She plucked the white fur from between her claws, her anger fading rapidly as she remembered why she went to the Park in the first place.

"Right, hunting." Shadow went over to the treed area, sniffing around. She couldn't help but remember when she went there with Spark. So much has changed since then. She quickly detected an old, jet-black crow pecking at the ground, cawing occasionally. Shadow sank into a crouch and approached it, pausing every time it looked up.

As she got ready to pounce, Jay exploded out of nowhere. The crow flapped its wings and clawed with its feet. Jay screeched and fell back, giving the crow enough time to escape.

"Jay!" Shadow yowled, running to the tortoiseshell and white she-cat's side. Blood oozed from scratches on her eyes. "Jay, are you okay?"

Jay tried to open her eyes, gasping in pain as she did so. "No."

"Lean on me. We'll get you back to Coal." Jay struggled to get to her paws. She leaned heavily on Shadow as they navigated their way back to camp. Shadow snarled as a Twoleg kit came closer. Its mother, perhaps, grabbed its stubby arm and pulled it away.

When they reached camp, everyone was swarming around them.

"What happened?"

"Where you attacked?"

"Was it the Tyrants, or the Fierce Ones?"

"Move!" Coal shouldered his way through the crowd. "What happened?"

Jay croaked, "I was hunting a crow and it scratched my eyes."

Coal led Jay to his den, Laurel and Blade close behind him. Shadow went over to her den to rest. Hopefully Strike would be there. Luckily he was, still asleep from being on the Moonhigh watch. Shadow licked his nose and curled up against him to sleep off the fight.

"Shadow."

Shadow flicked her ear at her voice. "Not now, I'm trying to sleep."

"Shadow."

"Wha -" Shadow's angry yell was cut off when she opened her eyes and saw who was talking. "Ginger."

Ginger's green eyes were warm. "Hello, Shadow. Nice to see you again being yourself and not a puppet."

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"I have a message for you: the darkness with claw out the sight of the entire unit, blinding it. That was why we sent the crow, for a sign."

Shadow jumped to her paws, fur bristling. "Wait, you're the ones who sent the crow to blind Jay? She might never see again!"

"It was going to happen anyway from a dog, and a crow is a lot less painful." Ginger licked her ear. "Be sure to tell Coal this."

Suddenly the scene morphed to another. It was in a clearing with a huge tree in the middle. Frost and snow were embedded in chinks of it. A tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes was sitting there, tail wrapped over her paws. "Hello, Shadow. I've heard a lot about you."

"I can't say the same about you."

"I'm Snowstar, the original leader of SnowClan. I'm telling you that you must forgive them. Stop before revenge poisons you like it has so many others."

Shadow looked deep into her eyes, but she couldn't see what she was feeling, which was rather unnerving. "No. I make my own path." Shadow stalked away, tail lashing.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Shadow washed Strike's ears, deep in thought. <em>I will get revenge, no matter what Snowstar says. It's just a matter of when now.<em>

"Feeling okay, Shadow?" Strike murmured.

Shadow nodded. "Strike, I have a plan, but as much as I want to, I can't do it alone."

"What is it?"

"The Tyrants, also known as SnowClan, was once my home, but they abandoned me. I want my revenge." Shadow grinned. "I'm going to tear it inside out."

Strike sat up. "Okay. What's your plan?"

Shadow checked to make sure nobody was eavesdropping on them. "I want to go into their territory and kill one of the cats, Ryeclaw. I'll be doing things similar to this over the next few moons. Would you come?"

"Of course."

Shadow pressed her muzzle against his and led the way out of the alley. The other Tribe cats dipped their head to her as they passed, the one part she absolutely hated about her position. Her tail flicked in annoyance and she meowed, "Strike and I are going out for a while. Blade, you're in charge until our return."

Blade nodded, his stumpy tail waving. "Have a safe journey."

Shadow and Strike padded onto the sidewalk and started down it, fur brushing. "I still think I remember where the camp is. We'll have to go by tree."

"I hate heights."

"I know, but it's the only way we'll be able to go straight to the heart of the territory unseen." Shadow pressed against him, licking his cheek. "I won't let you fall."

Strike didn't reply. They hopped over into the forest and immediately climbed a tree. Shadow let her tail tip touch his nose as they walked along the branches. The deeper they went, the calmer Strike became. Soon enough, the scent of many cats washed over them. Shadow stopped and whispered, "Stay here. I'll be right back." She crept forward, moving one paw at a time and no more than a kit-step length at a time. Each time her fur brushed against a leaf or bark showered down from the branch, she stopped. Eventually she was over the thorn wall of the camp.

Inside it was several cats lounging around. She noticed Ryeclaw was sitting outside the nursery, his tail intertwined with a gray and white she-cat's, her belly swollen with unborn kits. _Surprise surprise. He has a mate. I wonder how she'll feel without him._ Shadow shook a few leaves off the tree, did her best to imitate a squirrel, and quickly darted away. She heard Ryeclaw meow, "I'll be back, Cinderclaw, with some fresh-kill for you."

Shadow waited, listening. When she heard Ryeclaw following her, she dropped more leaves, slowly but surely leading him back to where Strike was waiting. Finally she reached him. "He's coming. I'll attack him and you make sure no other cat comes." Strike crouched down, tail still.

A sandy pelt appeared through the undergrowth. Ryeclaw stalked forward, ears down. Shadow raised her tail like a flag, then lashed it down. Leaves showered over Ryeclaw and he looked up to see Shadow jumping down; she landed squarely on his back. His legs crumpled under him and he gasped for breath, winded.

Shadow snarled, "Say hello to Slateclaw and Crystalheart for me!" She used her teeth to tear his throat out. He convulsed, a horrible gurgling sound coming from him, and went limp. Shadow hopped off, wiping his blood from her fur. "Let's go."

Strike was growling at the bushes. "We have company."

Shadow sniffed the air, but all she could smell was ferns. Still, she didn't dare go against Strike's nose. "Who's there?"

A familiar cream and white shape stalked out from the bracken. "I'm back, Stray."

"Slash, you traitor!" Shadow bared her blood stained fangs. "Leave!"

"No."

Strike lifted his paw. "Leave and you might survive. Stay and you die."

Slash smirked. "I think it's you two who will die." Two more cats stalked out of the bracken. "Prepare to share the same fate as Ryeclaw."

* * *

><p><strong>It had to be done.<strong>


	22. Escape and SnowClan

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Shadow pressed herself against Strike and murmured, "I'm sorry I brought you into this. It was my idea."<p>

"I'd rather risk death with you than stay at home like a coward." Strike replied, twining his tail with hers. Shadow squeezed her tail tighter and let go.

The cats approached, teeth glistening in the half-light under the forest canopy. Suddenly a gray and white tom ran between them, his fur bristling. "Stop!" The Fierce Ones obeyed immediately, though Shadow and Strike didn't. Why would they? He wasn't their leader.

Shadow growled, "Fallenember, get out of the way. Now."

Fallenember's gray eyes flashed. "No. You Rogues need to get off our territory."

"I'm warning you. Leave, or suffer the consequences." Shadow remembered that it was because this cat had led an ambush that Spark had died. A red mist started forming.

"No."

Shadow lunged, sinking her claws into flesh. She dragged the writhing mass closer and lashed out again. He went limp and the mist started clearing. Fallenember was lying on the ground, eyes glazed, his head at an awkward angle. The other cats were starting to back away, eyes wide. The black she-cat snarled, "Come at me, Slash. Face me or be branded a coward forever!"

The former kittypet didn't move until her companion nudged her forward. Slash swallowed, unsheathed her claws, and attacked. Shadow sidestepped, but at the last second Slash reached out with a paw and clawed her flank, tearing out tufts of black fur as she did so. Shadow turned around, but Slash had already sank her teeth into her tail. Shadow kicked out, her paws hitting Slash in the face with enough force to send her flying. Before she could regain her paws, Shadow bounded over and pinned her down. "Let this be a lesson to you not to mess with the Tribe, and especially not with me." Shadow hissed and raked her claws down Slash's face, leaving deep scratches. It would scar, signaling to other cats she had lost a duel. She flicked her bleeding tail in a signal to leave and she and Strike bolted through the forest.

"Are you okay?" Strike nosed Shadow's flank when they reached the Town again, safe among the monsters and Twolegs.

Shadow winced. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Let's just get back to camp, maybe take a nap."

Strike licked her ear and the two padded down the Thunderpath. Shadow felt exhaustion weighing her down with each step, but she trudged on. When they did get to camp again, Blade was startled by her bedraggled appearance and the scent of blood, but she went straight to her den. She curled up, licked the blood out of her injuries, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Shadow woke up later in the day, sunshine angling into the den. Strike's warm eyes were very close to hers. "Good afternoon, sunshine."<p>

"I've told you not to call me that." Shadow muttered, though she wasn't really annoyed. She pressed her nose to his cheek and sat up, hissing when her injuries smarted again.

Strike gently pushed her back down. "I told Sting an edited version of what happened. He said you will rest until you're fully healed."

Shadow grumbled, "I'm good enough." Deep inside, though, she was relieved. She rested her head on his belly. "You're warm." She purred.

"Thank you, I think." Strike meowed, curling around her head. He licked her shoulder, smoothing her fur down. "By the way, there's some chicken just inside the den if you're hungry."

Shadow didn't move to eat it, though the tantalizing scent tickled her nostrils. "I'll eat it later. Too comfortable now."

They sat there in silence. Shadow closed her eyes and listened.

"Blade, the prey pile is empty. May I lead a hunt?"

"Of course. Take Gray, Bear, and Dalton with you. Remember to watch for the Tyrants and the Fierce Ones."

"We will." The voice, farther away, called, "Hey, Gray, we're going on a hunt with Bear and Dalton."

Shadow reflected over the day so far. She whispered, "You know, I never meant to kill Fallenember. It just sort of happened."

Strike touched her ear to his nose. "I know you didn't. Why don't you get some more rest?"

Shadow pushed her troubled thoughts to that back of her mind and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>Berrystar watched Cloudstorm, Leafblaze, Applepelt, and Stoneheart carry the bodies of Ryeclaw and Fallenember into camp. Cinderclaw wailed and ran to Ryeclaw's side, Ravenheart close behind. Yellowgaze buried her face in her mate's, Sageheart's, fur. Other cats came forward to mourn.<p>

The cream-colored cat jumped onto the Flat-stone. "Cats of SnowClan, I know we have suffered a huge loss, but we must move forward. We need a new deputy. Streammist, you are a good and loyal warrior. I choose you."

The new deputy blinked, eyes wide. "I, I don't know what to say besides that I'll do my best."

"That is all I ask. It is also time for three apprentices to become warriors. Firepaw, Slatepaw, Flowerpaw, come forward." The young cats looked up from the older brother's body. Ravenheart nudged them forward. "Firepaw, you will be known as Firepelt. Slatepaw, you will be known as Slatefur. Flowerpaw, you will be known as Flowerwish."

"Firepelt! Slatefur! Flowerwish!" The cats of SnowClan yowled, their happy cheers tinged with grief at the losses that day.

_I wonder how much longer I will manage to keep them together._ Berrystar thought as she went back to her den. _I hope it was a good idea to form an alliance with Leo._

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's already starting to destroy snow. Snowstar was right about that. And about the coward thing, cats that aren't part of a Clan around there are very concerned for their honor. Since Slash lost the duel and the scar now brands her as a loser pretty much, her honor is tarnished.<strong>


	23. Reunion?

**By the way, I'm going go be making SnowClan more involved.**

**Also, this fanfic is drawing relatively near to the end. Do not despair! I am planning a sequel.**

* * *

><p>Yellowgaze walked over to her mate, Sageheart. "Hey, Sageheart, would you like to go on a walk?"<p>

"Of course." Sageheart murmured. The two of them padded through the tunnel out into the forest. "What's up?"

Yellowgaze sniffed at a small yellow flower. "Sure is beautiful." She turned back to Sageheart, her eyes shining. "Sageheart, I'm expecting kits. Your kits."

Sageheart purred loudly, rubbing his muzzle against hers. "You have to move to the nursery, now."

"I'll be fine for another half-moon." Yellowgaze meowed. Her eyes darkened with sadness. "I wish Slateclaw and Ryeclaw could be here."

"We still haven't heard from the Fierce Ones for a while. I wonder if they saw anything."

Yellowgaze smiled. "I doubt it."

* * *

><p>Berrystar paced in her den, tail twitching in agitation. "Why aren't they talking? They <em>must've<em> found something out about the Rogues."

"Maybe Leo's waiting for the right moment to tell us." Streammist murmured. "Or maybe he didn't even send out the spies in the first place."

The cream-colored leader stopped. "The only way something can be done right is by doing it yourself. Streammist, find a cat willing to infiltrate enemy lines and spy on the Rogues."

Streammist dipped her head and padded into the main camp. "Is there a cat willing to spy on the Town Rogues?"

At first it was silent. Then Ravenheart stepped forward, tail high. "I volunteer."

"No, mother! Don't!" Ravenheart's remaining kits ran to her side. "Please don't go. What if you never return?"

Ravenheart murmured, "I love all of you, and I have to serve my Clan. I promise I'll come back." Ravenheart looked up at Streammist. "I'll go now."

"May StarClan light your path."

* * *

><p>"Breeze, do you promise to serve your Tribe with herbs to your final breath?"<p>

Shadow watched as the young tom nodded solemnly. Sting meowed, "You will be Coal's trainee until he retreats to the Tribe of the Sky."

Breeze and Coal dipped their heads to each other. Shadow smiled and told Strike, "I'm going to go on a walk."

"Sting said -"

"I'm not going hunting. If I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to go crazy."

Strike flicked her shoulder. "Be safe."

Shadow limped out of camp, her injuries from the ambush a few days ago still hurting. She went as far as the Park before she realized she could smell the scent of forest from an alley. Another sniff told her who it was, as if she could forget it. _Why would Ravenheart be all the way here?_ She approached the alley. A familiar dark gray pelt was hiding in the shadows.

"You're a long way from home, _mother_." Shadow sneered on the word mother. "Then again, Laurel was much more of a mother to me."

Ravenheart looked up. Shadow almost stepped back in shock. The Tyrant - SnowClan warrior - was looking old enough to join the elders. Her once sleek fur was dull. Her eyes were sunken into her head. Her muzzle was turning white. "Shadowkit?"

Shadow growled, "It's Shadow now. How could you let Slateclaw abandon me? You knew I would most likely die and you went along with it!"

"I couldn't do anything. I had to think about the other kits."

"So I was less important than Ryekit and Yellowkit." It wasn't a question.

"You're my kit! I love you."

"Obviously not, and I'm not sure I even like you either."

Ravenheart's eyes widened. Shadow thought it was from what she said, but a loud barking sound from behind he'd changed her mind in a flash. She spun around, hissing furiously. Fear weighed heavily in her belly as she took in the size of the dog.

It was huge, easily three times the size of the annoying yappy dogs and about four times the size of the cats. It had short, thick brown and black fur. It teeth seemed to be the size as Shadow's paws, probably bigger. It's eyes glowed with pleasure as it stalked toward the cats.

Shadow and Ravenheart hissed in unison. Shadow darted between its paws, clawing at its belly. It howled and ducked its head, biting her tail in the exact same place Vanilla had. At the same moment, Ravenheart bit its ear. Two screeches rang through the air, one cat, one dog. The dog raised its head, Shadow's tail still in its mouth, so it dragged her with it. She couldn't get herself free, her legs flailing weakly as she tried to scratch its muzzle. Her vision was starting to turn red with pain. The pressure tightened. A horrible ripping sound ensued as the dog ripped that part of her tail off.

At first Shadow felt nothing. She stared at the her tail tip, lying limp on the ground a few tail-lengths away. Blood pooled from the stump, agitating the dog as it tried fighting Ravenheart off. Then the pain came. It felt like a a hot, burning sensation, made worse by the little breeze made by the fighting animals. Shadow screamed, so loud and piercing enough that even the dog hesitated

"Shadow, get away! I'll hold it off." Ravenheart yowled. Shadow needed no second telling. She dragged herself out of the alley, her injured tail leaving a trail of blood behind her. It wasn't until she was halfway to camp that she realized Ravenheart, the mother who didn't care, had risked her life for her. _Maybe Ravenheart actually does love me._

* * *

><p>Ravenheart watched as Shadow left as fast as she could. "Okay, brute, it's between you and me now, and I'm not going to die. I might be old, but I have sharp claws still."<p>

The dog lunged, jaws slavering with spit. Ravenheart dodged and jumped onto a shiny cylinder. "Did the little pooch miss? Come and get me!"

Even thought the dog couldn't understand her, the mockery in her voice was clear. It narrowed its eyes and attacked again, but Ravenheart leapt onto a ledge. Each time it tried to get her, she jumped higher. When she had reached the room, she hissed, "See you never, you heap of fox-dung." She kicked some grit down and padded back to the forest. _I hope Shadow's alright._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having writer's block right now, and I found it's better if I continue writing with it. Sorry about the slight shortness.<strong>


	24. Return and Betrayal

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Shadow woke with a jerk, panting. She found herself in her box den, Strike sleeping right by her. She had been having nightmares about the dog attack for an entire moon. Her tail had only just healed, now a little stump where the tip once was. Blade always joked that now they matched.<p>

The black she-cat settled down again, calming down. Strike stirred when she rested her head on his foreleg. "Shadow? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes. But I'm fine now."

Strike licked her between the ears. "Are you sure you don't want any poppy seeds? They might help."

Shadow closed her eyes, shaking her head. "All they do is make it so I can't wake up until the dream ends. They just make it worse."

"I wish I could do something to help." Strike's tone was one of frustration.

Shadow twisted her head and licked his muzzle. "You help me more than you realize. Go back to sleep; I don't want to keep you up."

Strike put his head back down. Soon his snoring filled the den. Part of the reason Shadow was always tired was the nightmares, but Shadow also felt like she was dragging something, or somethings, around all day and despite her efforts to stay awake, Shadow's eyelids drooped. Her eyes drifted shut again.

She woke to the scent of prey blood and meat. She opened an eye and saw Strike smiling down on her, a pigeon under his paw. "Sleep well, sunshine?"

"Don't call me that." Shadow growled, though her blue eyes sparkled. "And I did after the nightmare."

Strike pushed the pigeon over. "Laurel and Blade caught this just for you." Shadow tucked in, flicking her stumpy tail to beckon Strike in to eat. The two slowly munched on the bird in silence. Well, mostly silence. There was always the noise from the cats outside the den to take into account, especially Scorch, Feather, and Song, who would squeal a lot as they tumbled about. Shadow had a soft spot for kits, the tiny fluffballs, and she couldn't wait until she and Strike had their own. _I want them to live in a safe environment._

When the meat was gone, Shadow gnawed on a bone. "How's Blade doing as temporary second in command?"

"Pretty good. I mean, not as good as you, but still."

"Good, I think." Shadow sat up and licked her chest a few times. "I'm ready to go back to my duties."

Strike ducked outside so Shadow could get through. The bright, Leaf-bare light hurt her eyes. She screwed them up and walked outside.

Blade was resting by the Big Rock. When he saw Shadow, he stood up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better." Shadow shivered. "I still get nightmares, though."

"You do know you don't have to worry about the dog anymore, right?"

Shadow nodded stiffly. After she had arrived at camp, Sting had assembled a group to hunt it down and kill it; it was successful. "But I can't control my dreams."

Blade touched his nose to her shoulder. "I'll let you stick to being second in command. It's not really my thing."

Shadow whacked him with her tail, smirking. "Why thank you, common soldier." She meowed sarcastically. "Have you sent out any hunts and watches?"

"Yeah. You won't have to worry about anything else until tomorrow."

"Okay. Great." Shadow lay down. Strike went off to join a watch, so it was one of those rare moments between Blade and his foster sister. "How's Jay?"

Blade licked a paw. "Her vision is completely gone. She joined the elders a few days ago."

"She was a great hunter." Shadow murmured. She glared at the ground. I still should've done something to try and stop that crow.

"I'm actually leading a watch right now. I'll see you later."

Shadow rested her head on her paws, watching Blade pad away, going into her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Slatefur scented the air. His patrol was by the border with the Fierce Ones. Oddly enough, their scent was stale, at least a few days old. <em>They usually always have fresh scent. Where are they?<em>

Cloudstorm flicked his tail. "That's weird. Aren't they -"

He never finished that sentence. Shadowy shapes fell from the treetops, their scent hidden by wet ferns. Slatefur dodged a pale cream and white cat. It had several newly healed scars across its face. He couldn't identify the cat because it was mostly hidden in darkness. It lunged, fangs bared. Slatefur couldn't move out of the way fast enough and the teeth sank deep into his leg. He screeched, tore his leg free, and backed away, his injured limb pressed to his chest. He looked around at his cats, realizing quickly they were outnumbered. He closed his eyes briefly and yowled, "SnowClan, retreat!"

It wasn't until he was safely away that he realized those cats were from the Fierce Ones.

* * *

><p>Berrystar watched as Slatefur, Cloudstorm, and Leafblaze entered the camp, blood welling from many injuries. She stalked over to Slatefur. "Who did this?" Her voice was tight with rage.<p>

"It was some cats from the Fierce Ones."

"I knew it!" Berrystar hissed. "You can't trust those Rogues! They -" she paused, thinking about what he said. "Hold it, did you say it was the Fierce Ones?" Slatefur nodded, licking at his leg wound.

Something in Berrystar just snapped. Her eye twitched and she ran out of the camp, screaming like a crazy cat. She ran straight past the border into the Twolegplace. The leader ran into the Thunderpath and in front of a monster. She didn't stand a chance against it.

* * *

><p><strong>Berrystar had a Bluestar moment.<strong>

**The end is literally a chapter away. There is one last chapter before the epilogue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tribe of the Streets<strong>

Leader: Sting - gray and white tom with amber eyes (mate, Bullet, 8 lives)

Second in Command: Shadow - black she-cat with blue eyes, a missing ear, a scarred muzzle, and a missing tail tip (formerly of SnowClan, Strike's mate)

Herb Cat: Coal - jet black tom with gold eyes (mate, Sweet)

Trainee: Breeze - black and white tom with amber eyes

Mothers and kits:

Sweet - tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes and a silver paw (mate, Coal, mother of Scorch, Feather, and Song)

Scorch - pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

Feather - silver she-cat with black patches and gold eyes

Song - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Soldiers:

Ant - black and white tom with a torn ear and green eyes (Bullet and Sting's son)

Lotus - white she-cat with amber eyes (Bullet and Sting's daughter, Onyx's mate, mother of Breeze)

Strike - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes (Shadow's mate)

Gray - yellow tabby she-cat with gray eyes (Mowgli's mate)

Laurel - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue

Onyx - very dark gray tom with paler streaks and hazel eyes (Lotus's mate)

Makly - black tom with one amber eye (Petal's mate)

Lamia - strong brown tom with green eyes (Spot's mate)

Blade - silver tabby tom with yellow eyes and a stumpy tail (Jay's brother)

Dalton - blue-gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

Spots - gray dappled she-cat with yellow eyes (Lamia's mate)

Bear - dark brown tom with long fur and green eyes

Crystal - ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

Jay - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blind hazel eyes (Blade's sister)

Mowgli - brown tom with green eyes (mate is Gray)

Petal - black she-cat with white spots and gold eyes (Makly's mate, Fae and Surge's sister)

Surge - spiky-furred russet tom with blue eyes (Fae and Petal's brother)

SnowClan:

Leader: Streamstar - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes (9 lives)

Deputy: Sageheart - white tom with hazel eyes (Yellowgaze's mate)

Medicine cat: Snailfur - black and white tom with gold eyes

Warriors: Leafblaze - ginger and brown tom with green eyes

Ravenheart - dark gray she-cat with one green eye and one gray eye

Cloudstorm - mottled gray, white, and cream tom with yellow eyes

Applepelt - gray and brown tom with green eyes

Blizzardstorm - white tom with green eyes

Stoneheart - silver tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Firepelt - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Slatefur - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Flowerwish - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Yellowgaze - gray she-cat with yellow eyes (Sageheart's mate, expecting kits)

Cinderclaw - gray and white she-cat with green eyes (Ryeclaw's mate, mother of Clawkit and Furzekit

Maplestorm - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Cloudstorm's mate, mother of Leafkit, Leopardkit, Riverkit, and Sootkit)

Kits:

Leafkit - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Leopardkit - golden tom with black spots and blue eyes

Riverkit - pale gray and cream tom with yellow eyes

Sootkit - dark brown tabby with icy blue eyes, white chest, paws, and two white stripes on tail

Clawkit - sandy-brown she-cat with green eyes

Furzekit - pale golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dawnmist - cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Amberwing - dark golden she-cat with pale green eyes.

Flakefur - white she-cat with blue eyes (deaf in one ear)

Jade-eyes - lean silver tabby she-cat with green eyes


	25. Epic Battle

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Shadow watched her Tribemates separate into their assigned watches and hunts. She felt well-rested now that her nightmares had stopped, though she found it harder to leave her den in the mornings now, and she was hardly ever up before the sun was. She jumped down from the Big Rock and went to her watch by the border with the Tyrants. Strike, Bear, and Ant were also in it. She led the three toms out of camp and down to the Housing Place.<p>

Before they even reached the border, the scent of SnowClan reached her nose, fresh and strong, but pooling around in one place, as if they were, or had been, lingering in one place. Shadow stopped, tail twitching in confusion. "Do any of you smell that?"

"We're by the Tyrant border. Do you expect to smell fire?"

Shadow glared back at Ant. "What I mean is that it smells like the scent has pooled, which means they must've been here for a while. They might still be here. Be on high alert."

The four cats crept over to the fence. Shadow climbed it and stood on top, somewhat breathless even though she had no idea why. Two cats were sitting on Tyrant territory. She recognized Streammist and Sagepaw, though they were way older than the last time she'd seen them. She flicked her tail to signal the others up and hopped down, claws unsheathed. "You Tyrants are certainly close to our territory. I don't know if that makes you brave, or foolish."

Streammist dipped her head in respect, a gesture that took Shadow by surprise. "My name is Streamstar, leader of SnowClan. This is my deputy, Sageheart. We wish to speak to your leader."

"I'm the second in command. Why do you want to?"

"We'll explain that when we get there."

Shadow glanced at Strike, who shrugged. "Fine. Follow us." She waved her tail and Ant and Strike went behind them, almost herding them. She leapt over the wooden fence and into the Twolegplace. She purposely went in circles sometimes so that the Tyrant cats wouldn't learn the way to the camp.

When they did get to camp, there were plenty of hostile snarls from the Tribe cats. Sting was on the dumpster, staring at the Tyrants though narrowed eyes. "Shadow, why did you bring the enemy straight to our camp?"

"They wanted to talk to you."

Sting nodded tersely. "But only with the leader. The other cat has to stay outside under guard." Sageheart opened his mouth to object, but Streamstar dipped her head. Sting went to his den, the SnowClan leader on his heels. Shadow told Bear and Strike to guard Sageheart and dismissed the rest of the Tribe. She grabbed some meat and began eating, her eyes never leaving Sageheart's pelt.

The white tom stared at the food. "Don't you have fresh-kill to eat?"

"What's fresh-kill? We eat what we can find. You Tyrants lead soft lives."

"We aren't Tyrants!"

"Nor are we Rogues!" Shadow flashed her teeth. Sageheart ducked his head in embarrassment. Shadow went back to her meal.

Sting came back out, Streamstar just behind him. "Shadow, come here. Bear, Ant, Strike, take them back the way you came." Shadow abandoned the meat and entered Sting's den. Pale light came in from all sides, making it pleasantly warm. Sting settled down in his nest while Shadow sat at the entrance. "Streamstar said that her Clan is facing trouble from the Fierce Ones, and they need our help to wipe them out. We would go our separate ways after. I agreed -"

"What! But -"

"That isn't all of it." Sting continued, "I agreed, but only if they gave us half of their prey for six moons. She was desperate enough to agree to that."

Shadow smiled. "That was a smart move. When do we attack?"

"In a few days." He glanced at her belly. "By the way, congratulations. I'm guessing they're Strike's."

At first Shadow had no idea what he was talking about. Then she put the pieces together. _I'm expecting kits!_ "Oh, uh, yes. How do you know?"

"I'm seen my share of expectant queens in my life. Perhaps you shouldn't fight. It might hurt the kits."

"I'm fighting." Shadow wrapped her tail protectively around her belly. "I'm not going to let us lose because I was staying here at camp."

Sting flicked his tail in dismissal and Shadow left. She went straight to Coal's den. The Herb Cat was showing Breeze some leaves that were foreign to her. "Er, Coal. I haven't been feeling great lately and I think I might be expecting kits."

Coal looked up. He ran his paw over her belly and pressed his ear against it. "You are. There's at least two, maybe three in there. I'd say they're due in a moon."

"How can you tell?" Breeze breathed.

"Press your ear against her flank." Breeze did so. "Can you feel something?"

Breeze hesitated. "Yeah. . . . Like a heartbeat, but more than one."

"Right." Coal gave her some willow leaves. "Eat these. They'll help your milk come."

Shadow ate them and padded outside. Strike was waiting for her, his eyes anxious. "Are you alright? Are you sick? Is something wrong?"

"Can we talk outside of camp? In private?" Anxiety and excitement went through her as she imagined telling him. _I just hope I don't mess it up._

Strike went outside first, Shadow trailing behind him. They walked a few blocks away before Strike turned back. "So what's the matter?"

"Strike, Coal said that I'm expecting kits. You're going to be a father!"

Strike stared at her, trying to absorb all of this. A wide smile spread across his face. "Really?! You'll have to give up your duties until they come. We can't risk the kits' safety."

Shadow rested her tail on his shoulder. "They aren't due for a moon. I'll be fine until then." She didn't dare mention the upcoming battle.

"I guess I'm just excited and nervous." Strike pressed his ear against her flank and murmured, "Hello in there. Can you hear me? This is your father speaking."

Shadow felt a kick. She purred, "I think that meant, 'Loud and clear, father. Maybe a little too loud.'"

* * *

><p>The day of the battle had arrived. Strike tried to urge Shadow to stay home, but she refused. "I'll be fine." She had said. "I won't let anything hurt them."<p>

The two fighting forces met at the border. Shadow noticed that the Tribe had more cats able to fight, but not too much more. Streamstar and Sting talked for a bit before they started leading the others toward the place where the Fierce Ones made their camp. Shadow and Sageheart walked side by side in the order of the ranking. Next came Snailfur and Coal, armed with herbs. Then they went down the line from there.

Shadow wrinkled her nose when they went past what would be the boundary markers. "Tribe of the Sky, they stink worse than the Tyrants."

"Hey!" Sageheart meowed.

"It's true."

The fighting group traveled in silence from then on. Streamstar stopped everyone by raising her tail. "SnowClan, remember to not let these cats go."

"Copy that, Tribe. The Herb Cats, stay safe." Snailfur and Coal went to a hollow tree to set up. Sting yowled, "Cats, attack!"

Shadow let out a battle cry and ran forward. She jumped over the small wall of the camp, her swollen belly barely clearing it. She landed on a blue-gray she-cat, ending her life with a snap. The other cats were momentarily stunned with shock as countless cats flooded their home.

The next cat the black she-cat faced was a very familiar cream and white she-cat. Her face was marred by three, parallel scars. _Slash._ "Killed anyone lately?" The Fierce One sneered.

"Yes. First that blue-gray brute, and now you!"

Shadow launched herself at Slash, flattening her under her increased weight. The breath left Slash's lungs, but Shadow also couldn't move fast enough to get at her throat. Slash wiggled free and started circling her. "Let me guess, you're expecting kits. Now I'll feel even better when I kill you!" Slash aimed a blow at Shadow's cumbersome belly, but she curled around it, the claws hitting the back of her neck instead, but not deep enough to kill. _She's not going to miss again! I'm sorry, Strike._

Slash lashed out again, but Shadow didn't feel anything. When she looked up, she saw the cream and white cat hanging from Sageheart's jaws by her neck, dead. She scrambled to her paws. "Thank you!"

"Just doing my duty." Sageheart dropped Slash and went back into battle.

Shadow glanced around. Cats were lying motionless on the ground, but to her relief, they were all Fierce Ones. She saw Strike dragging himself away from the thickest part of the fight, his hind leg at an awkward angle. She raced to his side and propped him up with her shoulder. He murmured, "Don't worry about me. Help yourself."

"I'll help you as much as I want and you can't change that!"

"I won't waste my energy."

The two hobbled out of he camp through a gap and over to the hollow tree. Snailfur and Coal were already treating some pretty serious injuries. Strike sank onto the ground, panting. Shadow crouched by him and licked his ears, a surge of helplessness about not being able to help ease his pain going through her. Snailfur came over. The look in his eyes told her he forgave her for killing Crystalheart and he was grateful she spared him. She nodded and looked back down at Strike.

Snailfur examined the leg. "Broken, but not too badly. These poppy seeds will dull the pain." He placed three tiny black seeds in from of Strike's muzzle; the tortoiseshell tom lapped them up, his eyes closing almost immediately. Snailfur started twisting the leg, causing small squeaks from Strike. Shadow walked away, unable to bear seeing her mate in pain.

Shadow sat down close enough to hear the battle. It was much quieter now. She tenderly put her nose to her belly as something wiggled. "I promised to keep you safe, and I kept it. Your father is fine and will get better soon enough." She murmured softly. "I promise you that."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the epilogue. As sad as I am that this is coming to an end, it is the first story I have completed! *passes out cake*<strong>


	26. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Fierce Ones hadn't been heard from for a while, and there were no fresh scents of them. SnowClan had gone back to the forest and was keeping it's food promise. Shadow eventually relinquished her second in command position until her kits were full soldiers.<p>

A moon passed since the battle and the kits were finally arriving.

Shadow screeched as a ripple of pain went down her belly, which was three times bigger than it was during the battle. Strike was licking her face, his broken leg splayed out, while Coal was showing Breeze what to do. "Rest a paw on her flank. Can you feel the kits trying to be born?"

Breeze put his paw on Shadow's side. She winced at the new pressure and snapped, "Don't touch me!"

The young trainee flinched back. Coal meowed, "Queens get crabby during kitting, some more than others."

"You try doing this and we'll see if you're still nice and sweet!" Shadow punctuated that with a long, drawn out yowl. The first kit, a dark gray blob, slid onto the rags of the nest. Coal licked it and it let out a wail. "First one's a tom."

Shadow lifted her head to see her kit. The pain seemed to leave as she nudged him toward her belly. Of course, though, the pain returned and the entire thing started up again.

"You're doing fine." Strike murmured. "It'll be over soon enough."

Shadow twisted her head to face him. "You don't know what this is like!" She wasn't really as angry as she was afraid, and she was pretty sure they knew that. She let her head flop onto the ground as a second kit, a tortoiseshell she-cat, was born and took her place next to her brother, a black tom soon after. Her eyes closed and she moaned.

Coal nudged her. "Shadow, stay with us. There's still one more."

Soon enough, though for Shadow it felt like eternity, the last kit, a bright ginger she-cat slipped out. Coal left her with a few willow leaves, which Strike practically had to force them down her throat. Shadow rested a paw over them. "Can we call the gray one Flint and the black one Night?"

"Of course. Maybe the ginger one should be Flare, and the tortoiseshell could be Dapple."

"Perfect names for perfect kits." Shadow murmured and closed her eyes, completely exhausted. She opened her eyes, finding herself in a place that looked like a forest, but there were buildings everywhere as well. The whole place was filled with light, better than the light-poles in the Town. A ginger tom with blue eyes was standing in front of her. "Spark?" She asked, looking around. "Am I dead?"

Spark purred, "No. I just have to deliver a message. First off, your kits are beautiful. Second off, I have a prophecy for you." He took a deep breath. "The patched one and remains of a blazing fire will unite the streets and snow."

Before Shadow could ask what he meant, the dream faded. She woke up to the muffled squeals of her newborn kits. She curled more tightly around them, thinking:

The patched one and remains of a blazing fire will unite the streets and snow. Please don't let my kits be involved.

**The End (Or is it? Check out the sequel, United.)**


End file.
